Naruto, The fourth Abyssal one
by crimson mealstorm1
Summary: What if the organization had a small secret? What if they lied about there being only 3 abyssal ones? What if there was a fourth? What's his story? Awakened Naruto!
1. Prologue

**CM is back!**

**Sorry for the long wait. I simply couldn't find the motivation to write another story. I can finally see why so many people have problems writing!**

**But I digress.**

**This time I've decided to do one of my favourite, but least used, crossover fics! Mind you I've never done one but there's a fist time for everything right!**

**I'm ranting now...back on track.**

**Summary: What if the organization had a small secret? What if they lied about there being only 3 abyssal ones? What if there was a fourth? What's his story? Let's find out!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or claymore, however I do own a claymore sword! I don't think that counts though...**

**Naruto, The fourth abyssal one**

The organization. A mysterious group that came to the island years beyond anyone can remember. However one thing is certain. The day they came, so came those monsters.

Yoma.

A sickening beast that ate humans for food, the yoma had the power to crush a strong man with a single hand, and while they were mentally nothing more than beast`s, they possessed physical prowess that put them far above humankind in terms of strength and speed. These monsters lurked in a person's darkest nightmares and were the cause of great fear amongst the people.

However when they feared that they had no fighting chance, their salvation came from the organization, the very people that damned them to the monsters clutches. The organization created a warrior that could combat the beasts.

Claymores.

Named after the massive broad swords they carried with them, these men and women were the only ones that could combat a yoma and win. Infused with flesh and blood of the monsters they hunt, claymores were far above humans in terms of strength and speed, even above that of the yoma. They were easy enough to recognize as they all shared trademark traits. Pale blonde or sometimes silvery hair decorated their heads, and they all possessed silver eyes that seemed to give them an ethereal beauty and grace. They were also ranked within their organization from 1 to 47, with 47 being the weakest and 1 being the strongest.

However there was one drawback to these hybrid soldiers. Each and every one of them had the chance to enter a process called awakening. It is feared by all claymores as the worst fate to ever happen to them, even worse than death. Awakening was a closely guarded secret within the organization and the claymores ranks. The reason was because when a claymore awakened they created a far more powerful and intelligent yoma. An Awakened Being.

Ironically and somewhat humorously, even among the Awakened Beings there were ranks. Each and every one of them remembered their former rankings within the organization and used those rankings to identify their own power. An average rank 20`s Awakened Being, for example, could demolish most of the 20`s ranked claymores due to their own sever increases in power. However even among those depths of power there were those that towered above the rest.

The Abyssal Ones.

Former ranked number 1 claymores, these beings far surpassed the others in sheer power and skill, and were among the oldest beings that walked the lands. They were unmatched by all and feared none. The organization had nothing in their own ranks that could possibly match the great beings, and so decided to leave them alone.

There are three known Abyssal ones.

Isley, the silver king of the north, Abyssal one of the northern lands and the only male Abyssal. He is boasted as the strongest of the known living Abyssal and had the power to defeat the other two. He is also the only one of the 3 known Abyssal's that remembers his sword training from when he was a warrior.

Riful of the west, mistress of the blades. She is the youngest warrior to ever reach the rank of number 1 in the organization, but Awakened soon after. She is the strongest female Abyssal One and lives within the western lands. She is said to be the most brutal of the Abyssal and is not above torture to get what she wants.

Luciela of the south, the monster cat and failed experiment of the organization. Luciela, as her name states, is a failed experiment to create a controlled Awakened Being. The experiment, obviously, failed and caused the former number 1 to Awaken.

These three monsters are creatures of unparallel strength and power. No single warrior could hope to combat them and have a slight chance at winning.

But what if the organization was lying to the people?

What if there was another of these unconquerable monsters?

Deep within the mountains of Paburo, another sleeps, awaiting a time when it can emerge again to fight once more.

**Annnnd cut!**

**How's that for a prologue? Short I know but I promise to make the actual chapters longer. I just needed to kick it off with something of interest.**

**I probably will have the next chapter up today or tomorrow, depending on how inspired I am feeling.**

**We'll have to see.**

**Ja ne!**


	2. The Fourth Abyssal

**Second Chapter! Lets hope for the best!**

"Speaking"

'thinking'

"**speaking while using Yoki or and Awakened Being"**

**Discliamer: While I do not own either Naruto or Claymore, I can wish I did whilst I don't! Does that make sense? Nevermind...**

**On with the story!**

**The Fourth Abyssal One!**

As Clare walked towards the village, she mused over her current mission.

(Flashback)

"A request came in from a village to the west of here." ,Rubel, one of the organizations handlers, proclaimed, "they have confirmed a sighting of an Awakened being . It isn't Pricilla, however it did kill a warrior of average strength"

Clare stared stoically at the hidden eyes of the man before her. She hated him, even if she didn't show it, and he creeped her out to no end. His smug smirk seemed to mock her with his very presence. Worst part is, he seemed to know this, and find sick pleasure in it.

"So," the man in black said, "this may be a chance for you to discover the limits of your strength."

Clare nodded slightly, wishing to get away from the man as fast as possible. Rubel gave the direction to the town and Clare left soon after.

(Flashback end)

'At least I'm on the move' Clare thought. She was shaken from her thoughts when her companion, a small boy named Raki, spoke up "Clare? Are you alright?"

Clare was inwardly, slightly touched with his concern. Never before has anyone really shown any care towards her, mainly due to her hanyoma status. Yet this one small human had shown more care and concern towards her well being then anyone else save Teresa of the faint smile.

"If fine Raki." She said, her voice faintly softer then before.

"Ok!" Raki said smiling at the warrior before him. He was happy to hear that nothing was bothering Clare. Ever since she took him in after he was thrown out of his village, he had been eternally grateful towards the woman and would follow her through hell if she only asked.

"We must pick up the pace a bit Raki. Do you need to rest before hand or can you make it to the next town?" Clare asked. She was already late as it was, but there was no need to piss the higher ranks anymore than they already were.

"I'll be fine Clare. Lets hurry!" Raki said picking up the pace slightly to match Clare's.

(within the town)

Clare entered the town with no difficulty, somewhat surprised that no one looked surprised to see her.

Apparently Raki noticed to, voicing his thoughts, "The people here don't seem all that surprised to see us." Clare nodded in agreement. It was a bit strange, but it was probably due to other warriors within the town. She could sense the yoki in the town, but couldn't pinpoint it.

Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, Clare noticed something familiar and out of place at the same time. A man in black looking at her, as if waiting for her to notice him. He nodded once and motioned her to follow him.

Weaving through the town, they arrived at the entrance to a small house, almost a shed really. The handler opened the door and led the way inside. Within the home three people were visible, slightly hidden in the dim lighting, thus blocking their faces from view.

"You're the last one. Everyone's here now." The handler said. Clare inwardly scoffed lightly. She would have been surprised if there _was_ anyone later then her.

One of the shadow stood, revealing a woman that looked to be in her early twenties (however due to being a hybrid that was probably not the cause), with short hair that went down to the middle of her neck. She was about an inch or two taller than Clare, but besides that bore no outstanding features other than her slightly longer than average arms.

"Oh? You brought a child? Can't be your own. So you picked up a stray on the road?" Clare was beginning to like the woman less and less each time she opened her mouth, "Is he going to be helping use fight?" Clare mentally rolled her eye's. The woman already knew that answer.

" No. He will be staying in town for the duration of the stay. I will be going out to find a inn for him to stay in." Clare responded.

"heh... I see." The woman spoke with a haughty and somewhat mocking voice, "So he's... your plaything?"

Instantly Clare drew and slashed at the infuriating woman, but was slightly surprised when it was blocked with very little trouble. Raki gasped in slight fright at the speed the attack was delivered at.

"hahaha! Makes you mad that I'm right. Your pathetic!" the woman boasted arrogantly.

Then Clare noticed another blade, a meer foot away from her neck. "Thats a surprising attitude that you have after making us wait all week." This new woman was a much different sight. She had shorter hair, cut in almost a boyish manner, a face that bore nothing but seriousness. She looked young, maybe 20, but it was impossible to tell due to the lack of aging that hybrids go through.

Tension was high within the room, causing Raki to look nervously between the three women, fearing for Clares safety. The man in black however simply sighed in exasperation as he turned to leave. "I'll leave the rest to you, Miria." was his final comment before exiting the room.

A sigh was heard from the final woman in the room as she spoke up. " Last time you were too fast, this time too slow. You have been busy." This woman, Miria if Clare remembered correctly, was much different then the other two warriors. She was around the same size as Clare, maybe slightly taller, but it was hard to tell, with the silver eyes of all claymores. She had longer hair going down to her shoulders. Her hair was somewhat spiky near the ends and framed her face nicely if Clare had to admit. She had an air of authority and confidence. And from the way the organization member spoke she was the leader of this hunt. "Helen, Devene put away your swords." It was not a request.

The newly named warriors sheathed their weapons. Miria continued "Besides we are all here now. The target is in the Paburo mountains. We leave at dawn."

"However, before anything I would like for everyone to state their name, rank, and number of times you have hunted a voracious eater. I will begin. My name is Miria, I am ranked number 6 in the organization and this is the seventh time I've hunted voracious eaters."

"I'm Helen, number 22, and I've never hunted one before"

"I'm Devene, number 15, and I have hunted them twice before"

"I am Clare. I am ranked 47 within the organization. I have no experience in dealing with voracious eaters."

Everyone's reaction to this news was different. Miria simply looks surprised. Devene chuckled lightly into her hand. Helen on the other hand...

"BHAHAHAHAHA! Did you hear that Devene? She's number 47! I can't believe she's here!" Helen was roaring with laughter.

Clare was beginning to inwardly feel somewhat embarrassed but she refused to show it, and was again touched when Raki tried to defend her honour. She was then forced to listen as Helen explained then ranking and revealing her at the bottom of the rankings. Raki looked somewhat surprised at the news.

(The next day)

The four moved through the forest towards their destination, not even minding the rain. Clare reminisced about her conversation with Raki before she left the village. She was slightly amazed at Raki's sheer conviction that she would return alive and well.

However her thoughts and peace and quiet couldn't last as Helen decided to tease her. "hey hey. What up with you Clare? Now that boy isn't here to keep you warm anymore you seem kind sad."

Clare reached for her blade, but was stopped by Devene, "Don't. You are no match for her, even on a good day." Devene was being honest. Clare had no chance in a straight fight with Helen, even if Clare went all out. Devene felt kind of bad for the lower ranked girl, Helens teasing could be kind of extreme at times.

"Enough. Both of you." Miria ordered "we are a team. So stop this senseless bickering." Helen complained to Miria about the way teams were made. Miria simply stated it wasn't for them to worry about.

The group stopped in a cave deciding to rest for the night. Helen decided to go out and get some food.

Clare was surprised when Miria tossed her her claymore and ordered her to follow her.

"I need to know the strength of everyone here. So, we are going to have a small spar."

"...are you worried that my skills will be inadequate for this mission because of my 47 rank?" Clare asked, slightly peeved.

"I will admit that your rank surprised me a bit, but not in the way you think. When I first saw you it felt as if...the strongest of us was standing infront of me." Miria admitted, surprising Clare and the comment.

"Let us begin."

The spar was short. To anyone looking at it it was pitiful to watch as Clare failed again and again to try and land a blow on Miria. Miria the whole time did not even look as if she was trying. She easily knocked the blade out of Clare grip, disarming her with ease.

Clare collapsed in the mud and rain and was left in the cold.

(deep with in mountains)

...

...

...

Something within the mountains was stirring.

Suddenly, eye's snapped open within the dark, glowing violet in the depths of the mountain, before a soft chuckle was heard.

"heh heh heh...it's been awhile since someone came into this area...i think its time I came out of hiding." A somewhat deep voice rumbled.

(with the hunting party)

Clares eye's snapped open as a claymore slammed into the ground beside her head.

"Get up and get ready. We are leaving." Miria said. She turned and walked over to the others.

Clare grabbed her blade and prepared to leave with the rest.

As the group walked through the forest, Devene began to feel a sense of foreboding. I got to a point to were she voiced her feelings. "does anyone else get the strange sensation that we are being watched?"

Miria spoke softly when she answered not even looking at Devene "So you noticed it as well?"

"Yes. I sent out my senses and got the vaguest feeling of...yoki."

"Yes, I felt it as well. We must be extremely cautious from now on. Watch your surroundings with your senses. Whatever is out there, it is something I have no wish to have to encounter at the moment with our current assignment. Be wary."

Everyone nodded. The mission took priority over their curiosity.

However as time went by, it became increasingly noticeable that Helen was really getting sick of Clares presence and was more then vocal in her announcement.

"What are we going to do with her Miria? Look at her! It's like we're leading her to her death! I say we leave her behind and face the being on our own." Helen exclaimed.

'I _can_ hear you, you know Helen.' Clare thought. She really was starting to dislike Helen. Even the fact that she was trying to stop her from getting killed wasn't enough to make it lessen, although it did raise the question of why she cared.

"how many times must I say it Helen. We have no choice in the matter. The chief told us to bring her so that is what we must do." Miria replied

"Hey!" a voice called out.

Their focus shifted to the new arrival. It was a man, older then what they looked like. He was carrying bags, suspected to be supplies for a long trip. He wore a band around his head covering any hair he might have had. All-in-all an average looking human.

"I'm from the village of Lido. I'm the one who sent the request. I'll be walking you all the rest of the way from here."

No one could track Miria's blade as it slashed through the man like paper. However what happened next confused the startled warriors even more then her spontaneous attack. The man apparently had dodged, and inflicted a deep wound on Miria's sword arm.

"M-Miria!" Helen cried out in shock at seeing her leader being injured so quickly.

"Our info was not accurate. This was supposed to be an average voracious eater. But does they organization truly believe that we can face a power like this?" Miria cried, slight fear in her tone.

The man, now standing on the side of the wall of rocks in front of them, began to change. His body gaining mass, head deforming into a monstrous thing with two 'horns'. From the body the skin began to change color, swiftly darkening, turning into a brownish color, even as four more arms shot out of the monsters body, making it 3 on each side of its body. It was a massive creature, easily dwarfing the warriors below it.

"A-A male voracious eater!" Miria spoke with more than a little fear.

Each of the warriors took up a stance to fight the monster before them, when Miria saw it do something. It was slowly opening its mouth. Miria cried out a warning but was too late as the beings tongue tore through Devene, ripping of her arm and part of her side.

"Devene!" Helen screamed. Devene slowly tilted back and free fell down into the waters below.

Above them on top of the rocks, the Awakened Being was chewing on Devene's arm. Shattering armour and crunching bone, the warriors below listened horrified to find the creature eating the arm. Suddenly the Awakened spit out the arm and finally spoke. "**Shit. It tastes like shit. With the yoma energy running through it, it tastes horrible. I can't eat this." **It said almost carelessly.

Helen, in a fit of rage, leapt before the monster with a cry of "bastard!" swinging her blade to cleave its head in two. Just as she swung, the Being disappeared.

"huh...?" she stated, confused.

"Above you!" Miria yelled.

Helen looked up to find that the Awakened One had latched onto the rock face above her and was charging down at her from above. "Get away from the cleft!" Miria yelled to her. Heeding the advice, Helen jumped away from the cleft side back over to her comrades. However she was too slow as the Awakened was already attacking again, shooting its tongue at her. Just before it was about to strike her, Clare leapt infront of her, blocking the attack from hitting her. However there was a price. The Awakened Being wrapped it's tongue around Clare and slammed her into the rocks below.

Helen was pissed. "Damn 47! She leaps in when she doesn't have the power to help. Such a **pain!**"

Helen activated her yoki, and in an amazing display, stretched her arms over to the Awakened being.

"**Your such a pain in the ass! So many arms, its just not fair. Don't worry I'll fix that for you!"** Helen said darkly before she cut off three of the six arms of the monster.

(unknown vantage point overlooking the battle)

A figure stood wrapped in a long gray cloak that went to their feet making their feature all but impossible to distinguish. A small smile curved the figures lips as he watched the display below.

"Now that is interesting..." the figure chuckled softly.

(Battle)

While the attempt was a valiant one, the hope of Helen was dashed as the arms simply were reattached and elongated aimed at Helen, too fast for her to dodge. Helen gritted her teeth and waited for her end.

SHING

CRASH

All eyes present, including the figure hidden from the rest, widened dramatically as a familiar sight literally dropped down infront of them.

"**Striking out of nowhere like that... I'll make you pay for that twice over!" **Devene said angrily, her arm half regenerated, a reasonably pissed off look on her face. (A/N. I mean come on! Wouldn't you be pissed if someone ripped your arm off for food?)

'Impossible! It's simply not possible for her to be regenerating that fast." Miria thought looking at Devene in amazement. Then she turned to Helen having similar thoughts on her strange abilities. 'Both of these abilities are only capable when a warrior approaches their limit. But that must mean that both of them...'

Miria was drawn out of her thoughts as Clare stood up out of the rubble she had been buried under, looking no worse for wear, which slightly surprised Miria.

"Oh so your still alive huh. Well sit back, your part in this is done." Helen said haughtily. She turned to Miria and asked, in short, how the bloody hell there could be a male Awakened Being. Miria explained the past of the claymores a bit, telling her about the success of the male claymores. Then she went on to explain yoki and it's extremely pleasurable affects that they had on the males.

"Due to the males lack of control over their Awakenings, the organization stopped creating male warriors. They were simply far too succumbing to the affects of the yoki. "

There was a period of silence as the information sunk into the heads of the others before someone broke the silence. Surprisingly it was the Awakened Being that broke it.

"**heh heh heh. I've heard that claymores were intelligent but for one to look so far back into the history is hard to come by. But there is one very important detail that you left out."** The beast rumbled semi-amused.

"Hmm? I forgot something?" Miria asked

"**Oh your history lesson was all correct and quite enlightening truthfully. However you haven't asked yourself the most important question yet" **the former male claymore said, it's amusement growing ever so slightly.

Miria pondered it's words, wary of any trap that it would spring at her. Then it hit her! Miria gasped loudly.

"What is it? What does this monster mean?" asked Helen. The Awakened Being's lips twitched slightly in a ghost of a smile when Helen spoke.

" **What she has figured out is a very important question that is tantamount to your survival." **The Awakened one said

"**Why were you four specifically chosen to make this hunting party to kill me?"**

Helen opened her mouth to answer, but closed it when see found none.

Clare spoke up, feeling slightly forgotten amongst the gathered people and monster, "you mean to say there is a reason that we were chosen?"

The Awakened one was silent for a moment, before sighing slightly and speaking, "**I believe that it's time...that I showed you...true despair.**"

It happened so fast that no one had time to do anything. Before they knew what had happened Devene had one of the creatures arms through her stomach. Miria rushed to cleave the monster in two, but was too slow as he disappeared from sight again, reappearing infront of Clare. Immediately the former claymore pierced the lowest ranked in 5 places, 4 in the chest, one in the leg. Helen lengthened her arm and swept her claymore at the suddenly aggressive Being, but again was too slow. The Being appeared behind her and delivered a devastating blow to Helens back, dropping the number 22 warrior like a fly. All in the space of 15 seconds.

Slowly the Awakened being turned to Miria with a cruel smirk on it's face. "**So...What do you think?"**

Miria was struck with shock that all three warriors were taken out of the fight so quickly. "W-What...are you?" she said horrified.

"**I am a monster that was once a male claymore. I kill those sent to kill me in order to survive. No more, no less."** It answered. However it was extremely surprised when Miria literally disappeared from view. Turning quickly it found her laying Devene on a small ledge of rock.

"**This is no time to be worrying about your friends! Worry about your own life!**" the Awakened One roared shooting its arm to pierce Miria. However when the fingers went threw her, she seemed to fade from existence. The Awakened One was suitably dumbfounded, as it snapped its head in the direction of Miria's yoki aura.

Miria was standing over Clare assessing her injuries by sight. Clare groaned lightly, causing Miria's eyes to widen a bit. 'She's still...'. her thoughts were interrupted by the monsters attack from above. Again she was pierced by his finger tentacles, only to fade from view again. She once again reappeared beside where Devene was laid with both Clare and Helen it her arms. Laying the two down she did a quick glace over their injuries.

" **Heh heh heh heh...Now I understand. You move at such frightening speed, if only for a brief moment. I dare say that that would make you the fastest claymore. You must be a single digit. You move like a phantasm. That must be where you get you name isn't it? Phantom Miria.**" The Awakened one proclaimed.

Miria said nothing except to charge into the battle again.

(unknown location)

The figure frowned lightly as he watched the single digit, 'Miria was her name?', charge into battle.

She was good. Very good. But it wouldn't be enough. Her speed was very fast, allowing her to get in a good number of hits upon the beast she fought, however the Awakened one she was fighting was a former defensive type, and thus anything that wasn't a kill would heal too fast for it to cause significant harm. In the end, she was going to lose.

Even as he watched, the former claymore slammed Miria into the ground with a cry of victory.

The figure sighed. "I believe it is time I stepped in."

(battle)

Helen and Clare were petrified as they were forced to watch the Awakened one begin to taunt Miria.

"**Now then. How am I going to torture you to death?**" the beast asked itself almost mockingly as it swiped its tongue across Miria's cheek.

Before plunging its tongue into Marias stomach.

"GYAAAAHHH!" Miria screamed. She screamed as the Awakened being moved its tongue around, slowly moving upwards.

"Miria!" Helen yelled in desperation. She tried to stand, but with her injury she couldn't hold her balance long enough before blood squirted out of her back, spraying the ground and staining it red.

"DAMN IT! I can't move! I have to save her! Damn it!" Helen screamed, "Its just like he said. He said he was going to show us true despair and he has! This is it! It's over!"

"My my, you seem so sure of that fact, my dear." a voice rang out into the battlefield.

Everyone froze. No one, not even the Awakened being had sensed the presence of another. Everyone, even Miria and the Awakened Being turned to look at the newcomer.

There standing not 3 feet behind Helens collapsed body, stood a man. He had blonde hair that stood out in untameable spikes, and slit violet eyes that seemed closer to blue than any other color. He had a strong face and a Cheshire grin on his face. Below that he was wore a grey cloak that hid his body from view. That was soon removed showing that the man was in a brown leather jerkin and brown baggy pants. He was tall, easily towering over Helen even if she stood. And he had just...appeared out of thin air!

"I think that just about enough of all this don't you think?" the man said still looking at Helen with that grin on his face. It seemed so out of place for the moment that Helen was dumbfounded.

Suddenly the Awakened Being spoke up having removed his tongue from the pinned number 6, "**Who the hell are you human! How did you get there without any of use noticing?"** the monster yelled, somewhat confused and angered with the interruption. The man's grin slowly faded into a small frown.

Suddenly the feeling of a massive amount of yoki was felt. It was so dense that it actually had a physical effect on the surrounding people. Then as quickly as it came it left, almost as if it was never there.

The man, a slight grin now back on his face, slowly began walking over towards the Awakened Being speaking the whole time, "Human? You flatter me, my friend. But no. I stopped being human a long time ago. Long before any of you were even born in fact."

Every claymore still conscious stiffened in fear at the prospect of a older and more powerful Awakened being in front of them. The Awakened Being that they were fighting was strong enough! Then the newly named Awakened being spoke again.

"Now. I'm going to be taking that woman and the others and will be leaving right now. There are two ways this can go over, the easy way, or the hard way. It's your choice."

"**As if you could possibly defeat me! Your probably just some weak yoma that survived in a cave somewhere!**" The Awakened Being screamed arrogantly.

"So...the hard way it is. Personally I was hoping you would say that." The Awakened said his grin growing every second.

Before he disappeared.

Suddenly the Awakened Being was quickly and violently thrown away from Miria and into the canyon wall, imbedding itself within the rock. Looking up, Miria's eye's widened when she saw the new Awakened from before standing over her, leg raised as if to do a snap kick.

'With one kick...he...' Miria was shocked. Hell everyone around was shocked at the force of the kick. (A/N: I'm just going to call him blonde as this'll get confusing otherwise.)

As she looked on the blond lowered his leg slowly, before looking down at Miria. Unexpectedly he reached down and picked her up bridal style and carried her over to her comrades.

He lowered her to the ground and gave her injuries a once over, then smiled lightly at her. "Sit tight. This won't take long." Before walking off towards the other Awakened Being, who was pulling himself out of his imprint in the wall.

Miria was shocked, amazed and confused. Why was an Awakened being of all thing saving them? What could he possibly gain from it? These question burst into her mind at speeds equal to that of her Phantom technique. Deciding to question the blonde Awakened on it later, along with who he was, she began to focus on healing.

Helen was dumbfounded. The end seemed so close, as if even a second longer and she would have never survived, and then this man, no **Awakened Being** appeared and saved them all. And then even more amazing he had done what they could not and landed a significant blow on the Awakened Being. Helen couldn't even think about it without something seeming wrong! Her only question was why. Why was the blonde helping them?

Clare was confused and frightened, an impressive feat in all honesty. Using her yoki sensing she had looked at the blonde Awakened's yoki aura. That was the cause of her fear. It was FUCKING MASSIVE! The size and sheer density of it was startling! And what amazed her and frightened her even more was the fact that he was suppressing a good bit of his yoki making it hard to get an accurate read on him. The part that made her confused was the same as everyone else in the canyon. Why was he helping them? Shouldn't he be killing them like sheep?

The blonde on everyone's mind walked closer to the Awakened Being he had just punted into a canyon wall, at a leisurely pace. Cocking an eyebrow at the still downed Awakened being, he watched as it panted and grunted face down on the ground in immense pain. "Oh come on! I didn't kick you _that_ hard did I?" he asked the panting monster on the ground.

The Awakened one growled at the man in fury at what he had done to it. The Awakened shot out its tongue to try and surprise the blonde, but was surprised when he caught it with a single hand.

The blonde grimaced a bit when he caught the tongue. The damn thing was slimy as hell. It felt disgusting to even hold the thing and voiced his opinion.

"This thing is nasty. I cant believe I'm actually holding on to it." The blonde said before looking at the Awakened's face and saying with a grin, "What's wrong, my friend? Cat got your tongue?"

Everyone sweatdropped a bit at the cheesy joke.

"Well in that case allow me to help you. I'm sure you make such wonderful screams!" the blonde exclaimed before using the tongue to slam the Awakened into the canyon wall. The Awakened screamed in pain as he was smashed again and again into the wall via his own tongue. Suddenly letting go of the tongue the awakened found itself once again imprinted into the cleft face.

"**D-damn...you...t-traitor of y-your o-own kind!"** the Awakened screamed weakly. The blonde simply laughed hollowly sending a small shiver up the others spine.

"Your about a century to late to damn me, boy."

THAT piece of information caught everyone's attention. Every set of eyes followed him as he turn and walked over to Miria. He looked at her and leaned over, picking up her claymore.

"Do you mind if I borrow this?" he asked. Miria shook her head dumbly, baffled at the sheer age of the yoma in front of her. How did he survive this long? Who could he possibly be? More questions seemed to form every time the blonde spoke.

The blonde Awakened smile, "Thank you. I'll be sure to return it to you when I'm finished with it."

Resting the massive blade over his shoulder him began walking towards the utterly petrified Awakened before him.

"**W-w-who a-are you?"** the Awakened asked frightened out of it's mind of the **monster** in front of it.

The blonde actually stopped and was silent for a moment. Then he began to laugh. Not a hollow laugh, but a true hearty, mirth-filled laugh as if he had done something stupid and was just noticing it now.

"By the Gods! I Haven't even introduced myself yet! Here I am using your face to wipe the canyon wall and I haven't even had the common decency to introduce myself! I fill like a fool!" the blonde exclaimed while laughing.

Everyone looked at the blonde as if he was out of his mind, which, within reason, was not a bad guess. Finally the blondes snicker quieted down and he finally looked up at his opponent when he finally spoke.

"Allow me to formally introduce myself. My name is Naruto, and I am formerly number 1 in the organization." The newly named Naruto said with a Cheshire grin.

**Annnnd thats 2! Holy shit! That is the longest ive ever written in my life! The only real reason I'm stopping now is cause its late and I'm fucking tried.**

**Enjoy the new chapter! I worked into the night on a school day just for you all! And as promised, I have it out within a day of the prologue.**

**Review! The more I get the faster I work to get the next chapter up!**

**Until then! Ja ne!**


	3. What is going on!

**CM is back with chapter 3 of NTFAO! I plan to do something that I don't think anyone else has ever done this chapter. It might get hard to write but I will perceiver! This also will be much longer of a chapter due to the amount of things that I plan to happen in it.**

**Reviews response!:**

**Shihouin Shunshin: thanks for noticing that! I'll be more careful about my spell check from now on. =)**

**JAKdaRIPPER: Yup! I'm the first ever to make Naruto into an Awakened being! I have never understood way it wasn't used before...**

**Fangking2: Read and find out ;)**

**Alternate Rouge: I get the funny feeling that you will be hard to impress... I hope I meet your expectations! Any help you could give would be fantastic! =)**

**I'm a bit iffy on how I should do this chapter but I'm going to play it by ear, hopefully from the end of this arc and into the northern campaign arc. I will continue after there so don't worry about me stopping there. I'm following the manga not the anime which in my opinion sucked! I mean seriously! Even I could see that there was still more that you could have done with the anime! But no! They ruined it by almost killing Pricilla when she I supposed to be the badest of the bad!**

**But once again, I'm rambling...**

**In this chapter I plan to get a bit of Narutos background out of the way. I might do a short filler chapter or something like that but it won't be for a while.**

**And now the petty disclaimer that no one likes to do but must so we don't get sued!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Naruto or claymore; however I do own any OC characters that I create!**

**On with the story!**

(**Last time)**

"_**W-w-who a-are you?" **__the Awakened Being asked frightened out of its mind at the __**monster**__ in front of it!_

_The blonde actually stopped and was silent for a moment. Then he began to laugh. Not a hollow laugh, but a true hearty, mirth-filled laugh as if he had done something stupid and was just noticing it now._

"_By the Gods! I haven't even introduced myself yet! Here I am using your face to wipe the canyon wall and I haven't even had the common decency to introduce myself! I fill like a fool!" the blonde exclaimed while laughing._

_Everyone looked at the blonde as if he was out of his mind, which, within reason, was not a bad guess. Finally the blondes snicker quieted down and he finally looked up at his opponent when he finally spoke._

"_Allow me to formally introduce myself. My name is Naruto, and I am formerly number 1 in the organization." The newly named Naruto said with a Cheshire grin._

**(Present)**

**(Paburo Mountains)**

Silence. Pure, unadulterated silence pervaded the canyon. Nothing moved. Nobody dared to even breathe. The announcement that was made oh-so-casually in front of them had caught them by surprise and had sent most present into shock, as well as reasonably horrifying them beyond all reason.

An Abyssal One...a FUCKING Abyssal One was here! Miria just about had a heart attack from the thought alone.

How? Why? What? These were all questions running through miria's mind as she struggled to wrap her mind around the fact that one of the most powerful beings to walk the earth was standing not 30 feet away from her. The sheer thought of how easily this man, this Naruto, could destroy them was a terrifying thought in upon itself. Perish the thought that the hunting party was getting out of here in one piece, if at all. All this went through mirias mind at warp speed, putting her fear to an all time high.

Helen was afraid. Not even the thought of what happened before the newly proclaimed former number 1 arrived, even came close to the hell that he could unleash upon them all. Long story short, in Helen's mind, they were fucked. No ifs, ands, or buts about it. There was no way in hell they could defeat a former number 1. Hell there was no chance in hell they could beat the **current** number 1!

Clare was confused and somewhat scared. The being in front of her had announced himself as an Awakened number 1 which was a terrifying thought, but she still could not understand why the other 2 conscious warriors looked so terrified. Then a though struck her. Teresa of the faint smile was a number 1 of the organization and she could clearly remember the raw power hat she held. And this being in front of her was said to be stronger? The thought mortified her beyond a reasonable doubt.

The six armed Awakened Being in front of them however had a different expression on his face. It was almost like...awe. Or maybe amazement. Either way that expression still held the fear that the proclamation held.

Naruto observed their reactions to the news to his status with barely veiled amusement. He was slightly disappointed to see fear on the faces of the female claymores but it was to be expected. He was after all their greatest natural enemy, and one of the strongest at that. The Awakened's expression, however, amused and confused him at the same time. On one hand he looked scared shitless that an Abyssal was right in front of him, but on the other hand there was a look of awe and amazement on his face.

Seeing that, Naruto asked the obvious question, "You know me?"

Shaking his head the Awakened replied "**No. But I have heard of you. Former number 1 of the fourth generation of the male claymores, Naruto the slaughterer." **

Miria's eyes widened dramatically and she had a stunned look spread across her face. "But that means..." she trailed off in stunned disbelief.

Naruto scowled deeply at the mention of the title. "I hate that name."

Helen looked confused, "Who is this guy? I've never heard of him in my life!"

Miria was surprisingly the one who answered her. "I honestly would be surprised if you _did_ know who he was. The organization would rather forget about him. He's one of their darkest secrets."

Helen's curiosity won over her common sense and she had to ask the question. "What did he possibly do to make it such a secret?"

Miria's gaze never left the back of the blonde Awakened one as she answered, "Tell me Helen, do you know what happened to the fourth generation of warriors?"

"Can't say I do. Never did listen to the history of our ranks all that much. Tell me."

"Back in the time of male and female claymores, times were getting hard. Males were becoming less and less dependable and were Awakening far too fast to even be close to being efficient. However there was one thing that the males had at the time that was the pride of the organization. Naruto, the current ranked one claymore at the time. He was powerful, even by today's standards he would still trump any warrior. Every enemy he faced was struck down swiftly and without mercy. He was the perfect weapon. The strongest claymore to ever be created." Miria told, watching the Abyssal for any sign that he was angered by the story. Seeing no visual reaction, she continued her story. "One day however he turned unexpectedly on the organization, and marched on Staff on his own. Anticipating his arrival, the organization recalled and rallied every single warrior of the generation to defend the stronghold."

Clare was astonished. She stared at the Awakened in amazement at his power. Helen was amazed too, and was slightly more vocal about it, "Every warrior! How strong is this guy?"

The enemy Awakened was the one to answer the question. "**He is the single strongest being to walk the lands, only matched by that one horned woman that sprung up a few years ago. Feel honoured little claymores. You get to see a true monster in action right in front of your eyes!"** the Awakened laughed cruelly, insanity in its eyes, so sure he was dead that he didn't even fear for his own life anymore.

Naruto flinched slightly at the 'monster' comment but besides that simply settled for glaring a hole through the Awakened in front of him. Miria continued her story although slightly curious about the flinch. She had a lot of questions that needed answering after this was over.

"As I was saying, when he arrived he faced down with the full might of the organizations warriors. What happened wasn't a battle...it was a massacre. Rank, age, skill, it all matter very little. He slew everyone that stood in his way, making his way towards the chief's chambers. He cut down dozens of warriors and trainees that the organization threw at him. Finally after hours of fighting, he made it into the chief's chambers. No one entered or exited the room for the longest time, and no one knows what went on while he was in there. However just before exiting, an transcendently massive burst of yoki was felt throughout the surrounding area before he burst out of the room and dashed away from Staff. The organization sent their remaining warriors to put an end to him... Only one of the warriors returned from the hunt alive. She was missing an arm and had many other injuries but managed to return to the organization. It was quite obvious she had brain damage as she couldn't remember anything from the fight. She died soon after, and it was presumed that Naruto was dead." Miria's eyes narrowed slightly. "Apparently they were wrong."

Naruto chuckled humourlessly, "You are quite knowledgeable number 6. Far too knowledgeable for it to be normal. From what I gather that information is not exactly common knowledge" he said, looking over his unoccupied shoulder at Miria sending slight shivers down her spine at his gaze. He then turned his attention back to the Awakened Being in front of him and lifted the claymore off his shoulder, wielding the massive blade as if it was a toy, and pointed it towards the ground tip first.

"You spoke of true despair. Let me show you...how it feels...to be utterly outclassed in every way." He said all humour and playfulness gone from his face.

Suddenly he slammed the blade, tip first into the rock under his feet, and in a feat of amazing strength split the rock and caused great chucks to rise up on either side.(1)

The Awakened Beings eyes widened in disbelief at the monstrous display of strength and hastily jumped back as an explosion of rock erupted in front of it. Looking down its eyes widened again to see Naruto standing, sword in the ground in a downward slash. Then, faster than the eye could follow, Naruto was behind him flicking blood of his blade.

"Feel fear..." Naruto said. Everyone was confused at his words before blood sprayed from the shoulders of all the Awakened Beings arms, which then proceeded to fall off. The Awakened fell to his knees, waiting for death when a voice that could freeze hellfire was heard.

"_Get up scum. I will make you suffer before I tear your head from your body for your deeds."_

There was no need for added threat. The Awakened focused on healing at least one or two of his arms. Naruto patiently waited, swinging the blood of his blade.

After regenerating his arms the Awakened attacked with blistering speed, striking out as fast as it could trying to land a blow on the older Awakened. But for Naruto, it was child's play to dodge the strikes, as he continued to dodge and block each and every one of the attacks with ease. Seeing this the Awakened jumped back and swiftly struck out, extending his fingers in an attempt at a long ranged attack.

Naruto weaved through the attacks with expert grace and precision, moving around each and every one of the attacks. He quickly got bored of the game and swiftly severed the tentacle-like fingers, forcing the Awakened to retract them.

Sticking the claymore in the ground and leaving it there, Naruto swiftly charged towards the Awakened at high speeds. Ducking under a swipe at his head, he leaped up into the younger yoma's face and delivered an earth-shattering punch in the face, and by the sound, breaking a few bones as well.

The Awakened flew backwards carving a groove in the earth from the force of the punch, before coming to a stop at the base of the canyon wall. But Naruto wasn't finished yet. Leaping in the air, he came down with a powerful axe kick to the center of the chest caving in the area with the mighty blow. The Awakened screamed in pain and from the force of the kick, feeling ribs strain and break under the intense pressure.

As Naruto tore the Awakened down, the claymores watched in amazement as the elder former warrior did what they had been trying, and failing, to do all this time. And Naruto was doing it with pure strength, not even using a hint of yoki against his opponent, and yet still outclassed the Awakened.

"Wow! Look at him go!" Helen exclaimed in awe, "He's totally brutalizing a male Awakened Being with his bare hands! I can't believe it!"

Miria was mesmerized by the battle, watching closely to every attack (that she could see anyway) and every counter attack made by the two yoma. Naruto was obviously dominating the fight. He had yet to even receive a scratch from the younger Awakened being as he brought the Awakened to its knees with his bare hands.

'Amazing...' she thought, 'So this is the power of a former number 1?'

Clare was not much better off than the other two. She could hardly believe her eyes as she witnessed Naruto punt the Awakened in the chin, hard. It was almost terrifying to see a power like that at work.

Naruto stood over the downed body of the Awakened Being that he had just finished brutalizing. It wasn't that pretty of a sight, although in hindsight the Awakened was that pretty a sight to begin with anyway. The Awakened was missing 5 of his 6 arms and the last one was broken in so many places that it was impossible for it to move. Its face was caved in and one of its eyes was swollen closed, as well as missing one of the horns on its head. Its chest looked like a forger had taken a hammer to it like a piece of steel. Every rib was broken and the chest bone was caved in. One of its legs were missing and the other was folded forward so far that it touched its waist. Being broken at the kneecap would do that to you. In total, there was no way this Awakened was getting up again.

Naruto looked down at the Awakened, violet-blue eyes cold as ice, held no sympathy for the beast beneath him. Looking the younger yoma in the one working eye, he nodded once before swiftly and unceremoniously tearing off its head and tossing it away.

Silence entered the clearing as the Awakened's head rolled away from its body.

Miria was in shock.

Clare's eyes looked like dinner plates.

Helen looked like she was trying to do her best impression of a fish.

Naruto turned and began walking back over to the group, making his way over to Miria first. Sudden fear gripped Miria for a split second. 'Is he going to kill us now?' she thought in a slight panic. This thought was dashed from her mind as he simply smiled lightly at her and handed her her claymore, hilt first.

"I believe I promised to give this back when I was finished with it. I do honour my promises." He said a gentle smile on his face. This soon turned to a slightly teasing grin as he turned to Helen and said, "Close your mouth Helen, before flies get in."

Helen closed her mouth with an audible click, before glaring at the Abyssal one.

Naruto chuckled lightly at the scene before becoming a bit more serious. "Are any of you seriously wounded?"

Miria shook her head, her wound having almost healed over the duration of the fight. Clare shook her head as well, having healed her injuries relatively quickly. Helen nodded slightly, her back was still bad, but it was healing and would be fine shortly. Helens eyes widened as she remembered something.

"Devene! She still hurt!" she said, turning to her friend. Devene was still seriously wounded from the hole in her stomach that the Awakened Being had put in her. Naruto went to step forward, but found a sword blade at his neck before he even took a step.

Clare was standing, eyes locked on the former warriors, sword to his throat preventing him from moving forward.

"Don't move. You may have saved our lives but you are still a yoma and we are still enemies." Clare said voice monotonous as she spoke to the Awakened. Naruto looked her in the eye, feature hardening into those of a veteran warriors, one that had seen more battles then anything, which let's face it, that's what he was.

"Do you really need me as an enemy, now of all times, little girl?" Naruto asked coldly.

Clare shivered and shrunk back from the Abyssal one a bit before standing her ground. She poised herself in between the yoma and the others, hoping to whatever god, being, or divine figure that was out there that the blonde didn't attack her.

To her surprise and immense relief, Naruto simply turned around, walked to a nearby rock and sat down, smiling lightly at the warrior before leaning back and closing his eyes, almost looking as though he was asleep. Clare relaxed slightly but remained wary of the Awakened, still not seeing his motives for helping them.

Helen on the other hand, was worried for Devene. So much so that she didn't even notice the exchange between the two. "How is she, Miria?" she asked, hopeful for good news.

Miria shook her head lightly. "Not good. She used all her yoki regenerating her arm that her stomach is not healing. It all depends on her own strength and will to survive now."

Helen growled slightly at that answer, before turning to Clare. "So why aren't you hurt worse? You took more hits than any of us."

Naruto answered that question surprisingly, "Any hits she took were non-vital. Your friend here has a rare ability to sense yoki to an extremely fine degree, making it possible for her to dodge the otherwise lethal blows." He said without even opening his eyes. Helen looked a bit startled to hear him answer her before narrowing her eyes.

"And you! Who are you? Why did you save us? Why-" Helen was cut off by Miria.

"Helen that is enough. We will have our questions for him in a bit. A least wait until Devene wakes up." Helen huffed, clearly unhappy but unwilling to go against the orders of her commanding officer.

Miria spoke up again, directing the question at the two of them. "There is something I need to ask you. Its extremely important to us all, so try and answer as truthfully as possible." All three conscious members were looking at Miria, even Naruto had an eye open, curious to her question.

"Has there ever been a time where you have almost Awakened?" Miria asked.

Naruto piped up, "Yup! And I didn't almost Awaken, I did Awaken!" he said cheerfully with a smile on his face.

Miria had a small tick mark on her head. "Not you! It's obvious that you've Awakened!" Miria said, slightly irked by the Awakened Beings antics. Naruto simply smiled and chuckled at her, as did the other two, never having seen the number 6 so frustrated.

"Returning to my question, have any of you, besides the obvious one" she said with a small glare at Naruto, who snickered softly at her, "ever come close to Awakening?"

There was a long pause before anyone answered. Surprisingly it was Clare who spoke up first. "Ok yes I did. It happened in a Rabona cathedral when fighting a yoma. I used up all my strength and misjudged my limits."

Helen looked surprised at the low-ranking, Miria however did not look too surprised.

"All I felt" Clare continued, "was a rush of suffering and ecstasy. Somehow I was able to pull myself back."

Helen looked sort of frustrated before answering. "Oh...same with me. I was just like the males." Ignoring a offended "Hey!" from Naruto. "I got carried away and went over my limits. The impulse was just too strong for me. Somehow I managed to revert, but only just."

Miria nodded at the explanation. "And Devene?"

"Yeah. She did too, only in her case she did it willingly while trying to find her limits." Helen replied.

Miria nodded again before asking, "When was that?"

"Around the same time as me." Came the reply.

Miria pondered the new information over in her head a bit. She paced a little bit while thinking. Out of the corner of her eye she caught Naruto staring at her with the one eye that he had open. Suddenly he smirked as if knowing what her line of thinking was. Turning back to the other two she posed another question. "Then tell me this. Have either of you ever caused problems for clients or other folk?"

Helen looked kind caught off guard by the question but answered nonetheless. "Well due to the Code I haven't taken a life, but I have come close."

"And Devene?"

"Little miss perfect? No she's never caused trouble for clients, although she has been in plenty of arguments with other warriors."

Miria hummed in response before turning to Clare. "And that leaves our low-ranking warrior who disobeys orders and runs wild from time to time. Every warrior gathered here is a troublemaker who has come close to Awakening."

Helen perked up, "Wait what are you saying? That there is something behind all this?"

Naruto finally spoke up, opening both eyes and levelling them on the warriors. "What was your first clue? You four are warriors that cause troubles for the organization and as a response were sent to fight an Awakened being far too powerful for you to defeat. Face it. You were set up for a job that could kill you easily, and if I hadn't shown up, it very well might have."

Helen growled raising her blade threateningly towards the yoma. "You shut up! I am still not even sure why we aren't trying to kill each other right now, but until we get answers you will be quiet!" she yelled at the Abyssal.

Narutos eyes narrowed dangerously at the threat. "Are you trying to threaten me, _child?_ Rest assured the only true reason I stand here is curiosity and the kindness in my heart. Do. Not. Push. Me." He growled out coldly, eyes glowing slightly violet-blue, reminding each of them that they were absolutely no match for the Abyssal one. If he wanted them dead, they were dead. Period.

Miria stepped between the two, "That's enough! I would think that you had more sense than this Helen! We are in no position to be starting fights with an **Abyssal One**!" Helen backed down suitably cowed. Miria turned to Naruto "And we do still need some answers from you as well before we do anything else. So in the mean time, sit down and be a bit patient!" surprisingly shrunk into his seat, a slight amount of fear on his face(2).

Nodding, satisfied with his reaction, Miria turned back to the others. Clare spoke up however, cutting of whatever she needed to say. "What about you? You don't seem the troublemaking type, or an Awakened Being, so how do you fit in all this?"

Miria turned to Clare, "I almost awakened as well. It was on my third hunt, when I realized I was hunting an old friend. I hacked off its arms and legs before realizing it was her. She hadn't said a word, or reverted to show her face until then." Miria looked down, her mind far away, "That day, I swore to take revenge on those that did this to me." mirias eyes gained a far off look, as if looking at something very far away.

"Then...you didn't Awaken?" Helen asked

"...so it seems. I knew I had lost control of my yoma power, but I tried desperately to suppress it. I think what truly drove me was that thought of not giving **her** the satisfaction."

Helens curiosity was perked. "Her?" she questioned.

"Ah...anyway. As I was saying," she continued trying to cover her slip up. She wasn't completely successful however as Naruto was staring at her with his eyes narrowed a bit. "after that I plotted my revenge on the organization. I won't forgive them for what they did to my body, and then treating us like we are expendable. I did my best to look like the perfect pawn, but behind the scenes I was looking for anything that I could use against them."

"Information is the gold of the world." Naruto mused almost to himself. Miria inclined her head in his direction slightly.

"True. Anyways, after months of searching, I found out the organization greatest secret." She said somewhat ominously.

"What do you mean its 'greatest secret'?" Helen asked.

Miria turned her head to look at her before replying, "Some things are better left unsaid." Helen huffed in slight frustration.

"So you found this so-called great secret, and now you think the organization is trying to get rid of you?" Clare asked. The thought of a secret that important that the organization would go as far as to kill a single digit warrior was a troubling thought.

"Like I said it is only speculation. But we all have one thing in common." Miria said.

"I have one more thing to ask you." Clare said. "Has anything changed in us since our brush with awakening?"

Miria looked at Naruto slightly before turning to answer Clare. However the elder yoma beat her to the punch. "You must have felt some things differently. Awakening is a process that changes the body due to the high amounts of yoki running through it. In its attempt to adjust itself to the influx of power, it changes on a structural level. The yoki contracts and compresses, making it more potent and slowly removes the limits it once had. That is one of the reasons Awakened Beings go crazy. The power I simply too much for their minds to take." Naruto said eyes locked on the three who were listening intently. After all due to Awakening himself, he probably had the most knowledge on the matter.

"Even your bodies urges are different. I'm willing to bet that you feel hungry at times when you normally wouldn't in the past. In addition the abilities that you show are far too strong to be normal. Let's take Helens arms for example. Most warriors have to almost Awaken to use that sort of ability as freely as she does. Even Devene's regeneration would be damn impressive on the standards of an Awakened Being." Naruto continued. Miria nodded at the information before speaking up

"Isn't it obvious? We have already Awakened." She said shocking the two warriors.

(in the forests on the edge of the mountains)

At the edge of the forest two people were staring towards the mountains. One was seated, robed all in black except for his eyes, which could be seen through a small opening in the face cloth.

The second was a claymore. She was beautiful, with extremely long, straight, flowing blonde hair. She was tall, extremely so. She bored the trade mark silver eyes that all claymores have. Her face was concentrated on the mountains as if staring at something only she could see.

"Well? What do you sense?" the man in black asked.

"I sense four...no. Five presences. One is strong and quite large, possible the single digit. Another is average. One is pitifully weak. A very low rank at best. Another is extremely small, possibly due to unconsciousness or death. The last one however is difficult to read..."

This interested the man in black. There was very little that this warrior could not sense, so to find something was very rare. "Explain." It was not a question.

"The yoki I'm sensing is heavily suppressed. Right now it is quite small, almost unnoticeable. But beneath that is power. How much I'm not sure, but I do know it is a lot." The woman replied. "If I moved closer...I think I would be able to tell for sure."

The handler shook his head. "Any closer and they would notice you. You were summoned because you are the only one who can sense yoki energy from this distance."

The warrior was quiet for a moment before speaking. "What is this about? Of what importance is the fate of a few warriors on a hunt for an Awakened Being?"

"Think of it as an old man's concern from a parent to a child. Don't fret about it." The organization member said. The warrior heavily doubted his words, but she was in no place to be asking questions. Instead she focused on the mountain, trying to get a clear picture on what was happening.

Her head perked up as something interesting happened. The man in black(3) noticed and ask, "What is it?"

"The strong one just said something that made the average and weak ones uneasy. What is interesting however is the suppressed one reaction, or lack of one. Either it already knew the thing said or was unbothered by it." The warrior said. "The average one is the most uneasy. She is gesturing, arguing with the strong one with her hands and body. The weak one and suppressed one are listening calmly...wait. No that's wrong, the weak one is equally disturbed, she just isn't showing it outwardly like the other. Something happened in her past. Whatever it was it locked away her emotions internally."

The man in black was inwardly impressed. 'It's amazing... she can even sense that much detail from this distance?' he thought in slight awe.

The warrior perked up once again, "The last one has regained consciousness." The man in black was surprised by that. "Good. That means that all of them have survived and will come back alive." She said smiling lightly at the handler.

"I see." He said "In that case, memorize their auras... Because," he said standing and turning to leave, "someday you may have to cross blades with them." If the warrior was surprised, she didn't show it and turned to leave with the handler.

(Back with the others)

"You're not serious!" Helen yelled indignantly. "Don't lump me together with those monsters!" Naruto growled lightly at the comment, but otherwise did nothing. "We aren't like that! I have no desire to eat humans!"

Miria opened her mouth but was cut off. "Oh settle down. Believe me when I say you're not Awakened. I can sense that from here." Naruto said, somewhat annoyed by Helens indirect description of him.

"Oh I'm sorry. It's just I don't like affiliating myself with monsters!" Helen yelled back angrily. "And if you're so knowledgeable on the subject then you explain it!"

"Well if only because you oh so nicely asked!" Naruto said somewhat irked. "Listen closely cause I will **not** be repeating myself! Awakening is normally a single step process, going from hybrid to fully Awakened in a single moment. However you all somehow managed to stop partway in this step." He said. Seeing the lack of understanding from the three, 'Now four' he thought sensing Devene was awake, he decided to explain it a little better. "Think of Awakening as falling off a cleft. Normally you are safely back away from the edge. The more and more yoma power you use, the more steps you take to the edge. Awakening would symbolize falling over the edge. What you four managed to do was grab onto the edge and hang on for dear life. So in a sense, you are _half-awakened_."

Helen opened her mouth to argue his words, but was cut off before she even spoke by the Abyssals exasperated sigh, "I wasn't finished! Think about it! Limb expansion and the regeneration that Devene displays should only be possible once you approach your limits. I bet they got easier after you almost awakened didn't it?" Naruto said, the question rhetorical as everyone knew the answer.

Miria nodded at his explanation and continued where he left off. "Once you've crossed over, return should be impossible." Helen and Clare looked panicked at the information.

"Then," Devene said, opening her eyes, flinching from the pain in her stomach, and surprising everyone present, sans Naruto, "what will happen to us? Are we to sit back... and watch ourselves awaken?"

"Devene!" Helen cried out, happy to see her friend conscious, if in pain.

Miria turned away from the others. "I'm sorry," she said answering Devene. "that is all I know. We may have avoided awakening or be slowly moving towards it."

Naruto snorted lightly, causing everyone to look at him. Seeing their stares he spoke. "No one can escape awakening. The only way to escape, is to die. Rest assured, or unassured as it is, that you all can still awaken." He said small amounts of amusement in his voice.

There was a pause at those words. They seemed to confirm their worst fear. Slowly, Devene stood before moving to her hands and knees. "Alright then." She said confusing everyone, Naruto included.

"I'll be the test subject." She said, before releasing her yoki.

(in the forest)

The woman turned, sensing the mass of yoki being released from the mountains.

"What is it?" the man in black asked.

The warrior stared hard at the mountain before replying, "One of the five has Awakened."(4)

The handler was surprised. "What?"

"It appears she went beyond her limits and Awakened of her own free will. But why?" she said, honestly confused.

"She must have been injured and misjudged her limits. A pity." He didn't sound sad in the slightest. The warrior however wasn't surprised at his reaction.

"I thought you said you thought of them as your own children." She said ever so slightly mocking.

"I do not recall creating a monster." The handler replied with a hint of bite.

(back with the five)

All hell broke loose.

Miria was stunned at the action. Helen was screaming at her friend to not be foolish. Clare was also stunned, more so then Miria. Naruto however, stood to his feet and moved towards the group.

As he drew closer the three still standing warriors raised their blades at him. However he took little heed in the threats and walked forward. When he reached them he disappeared from their sight and reappeared in front of Devene. Helen quickly swung at the Awakened Being aiming to cut off his head. However Naruto simply raised his hand and caught the blade, shocking everyone present. He turned his eyes to look at her before ripping the blade from her hands. Clare swung too, aiming to cleave him in two. Using his elbow, Naruto smashed the blade from her grip, before kicking it away. Miria was the final to swing, aiming to bisect the blonde. He once again grabbed the blade, before pushing her back a few feet.

"Stand down!" Naruto yelled a hard look in his eye as he spoke in a commanding voice. "I mean her no harm. Wait and watch."

Seeing them comply, if unwillingly, and watched the former warrior carefully as he knelt in front of Devene. "Devene! Look at me!" he yelled over the sound of the released yoki. Devene slowly looked up and met his eyes. Naruto looked sternly into the young hanyomas eyes before speaking. "Focus. Focus every part of your being on healing! Don't move you focus! Once you've done that, focus on my face! I will do the rest! Do you understand!" he yelled.

Devene nodded slowly at him, before focusing. The raging yoki got even greater as she focused all of it into healing her gut wound. As the wound began to heal, Naruto brought his hand to her face and brought her eyes to his, patiently waiting for the wound to heal.

The moment to wound healed Devene moved her head slightly indicating that she was done. Naruto nodded and began to concentrate, his eyes never leaving hers. Slowly the raging yoki became more and more controlled before slowly reverting back into Devene's body. The healing process took about a minute in all and the suppression was nearly instantaneous.

When the yoki had all regressed into her body, Naruto removed his hands from her face and stood to his feet. He turned to the others before walking back to his previous seat where he, once again, sat down.

Helen rushed forward, eager to confirm her friend was ok. Miria however turned to Naruto and posed a question. "What did you do?"

Naruto chuckled lightly at the question. "I did something somewhat similar to what your friend Clare does. Except in my case instead of sensing a beings yoki, I control it." The gathered claymores gasped at the information. That could be a deadly advantage in battle. "However there is one drawback. I must be in physical contact with a person to control their yoki. In addition if ones yoki is higher than my own then I cannot control it. However this is near moot point as my yoki is just about the strongest on this continent. Only the one horned woman has more yoki than me, and even then it's not but much." He stated. Miria mulled that ability over in her head, thinking of all the strategies that could benefit from such a skill. Being able to instantly suppress an opponent's yoki by a mere touch. The thought was amazing.

She finally returned her thoughts back to those present. "Enough of this madness. You may have came back, but that might not have been the case if Naruto wasn't here."

Helen spoke up, "Speaking of _Naruto _I think he can answer all our questions right about now. I think we deserve a few answers after all the hell we've been through."

Devene nodded, not even knowing who the stranger was, having been unconscious at the time of his arrival. "Yes I believe we do deserve answers. However first off I want to know who this is and how he was able to help. Secondly what happened to the Awakened being?"

Naruto smiled and shook his head lightly. "Well seeing as it would be rude to not, I will introduce myself...again." he stood and turned to face the group he smirked at Devene before answering. "My name is Naruto. Former number 1 of the fourth generation of organization warriors." He said with a low bow for dramatic effect.

Devene, to her credit, took the news a lot better than the others. All she did was blink at the introduction and nod lightly somewhat stunned by his age.

"As for your other question, I was the one who killed the Awakened Being. His corpse is over there...and over there...and over there...well let's just say he's spread a bit thin." Naruto said pointing to each individual piece of the Awakened that he killed.

"Third question. Why did you save us?" Clare asked, having been the thought of everyone present.

"Fair enough question. After all it's not every day that you are saved by an Awakened Being." He said tapping his chin in thought. "In fact I've never heard of a claymore being saved by an Awakened being. Hmmm I guess I'm unique."

"Get on with it!" Helen said annoyed at the lack of answers.

Naruto looked at Helen before remembering the question. "Oh yeah. Well to put it simply, you all woke me up."

"We...woke...you...up?" Miria asked, surprised at the simple answer.

"Yup!" Naruto said cheerfully. "I was fast asleep when you all walked into this area. I caught wind of your yoki and it woke me up. So I went to investigate."

Devene suddenly remembered something. "So it was you I felt that time in the forest?"

"That it was! I was watching you all, trying to determine what you were doing here." Naruto replied still cheerful. His face went slightly serious though, "In truth I was a bit worried." The gathered warriors were shocked. Devene asked the obvious question.

"What were you worried about? Surely you couldn't have been scared that we were going to kill you. You could slaughter us with ease." She said somewhat confused at the Beings statment.

Naruto looked at her, before a small smile came to his face. "I said I was worried, not afraid. And as a matter of fact, I was worried that you were here to kill me for that very reason. I would have had to kill you all." He said once again shocking the warriors. He was worried...for their safety? The idea itself was ludicrous.

"B-but why? We are enemies! Your supposed to kill us, just as we kill you!" Miria said shocked at the Abyssals statement.

Naruto looked her in the eye. "Do you remember what I said about what Awakening does to the mind?" he asked.

Miria pondered the question for a moment before shaking her head, hating not knowing something.

Naruto took on a lecturing tone, "Awakening is a process that puts the mind and the body under immense stress. The process puts out a person's full power to the max and forces it to change the person's body to suit the needs that they need to possess the amount of yoki. The whole reason that Awakened beings are mindless in most cases are because they are not used to the flux of power and as such are corrupted by the affects. The only ones exempt from that rule to an extent are the Abyssals of the north, west and south. They have been in their awakened form for a long time and have masterful control over them. However even they are influenced by their instincts. There, as of this moment to my knowledge, are only two beings on this continent that have full control over their urges and complete control over their power are the Abyssal of the north... and me." He finished studying the reactions of those present.

Miria mulled the information over before speaking. "So...what your saying is that over time, any Awakened being could have full control over their actions?"

Naruto shook his head. "No. No Awakened being under the ranking of former number 1, or 2 possibly, have any chance of fully regaining their true state of mind. They just simply don't have the will power to overcome their instincts and focus their mind. You would be terrified by how hard it is..." he finished eyes distant.

Helen then posed a question. "H-how old are you really?" she asked almost wary of the answer.

Naruto put on a fake angry look."You know Helen it isn't nice to ask peoples age. They might get angry at you." He said, causing a ripple of amusement and an embarrassed Helen. Narutos angry look faded into a small smile. "But I'm not one of those people. Now let me see here...i believe I am around 1370 years old, give or take a few centuries."

Everyone was shocked.

"Holy shit your old!" Helen said bluntly. Naruto muttered something about no respect under his breath before looking Helen in the face. "It would be wise to never say that to an Awakened. Most will kill you just out of being offended." He warned before looking to the ground.

Clare suddenly stiffened and whirled around quickly, grasping her claymore as she turned.

"What is it?" Miria asked.

"So you sense them too?" Naruto muttered under his breath.

"Sense who? What is it Clare?" Devene asked.

Naruto and Clare answered at the same time. "We are being watched." They said.

"Impossible. I checked the area between here and the mountains. No one is around, and even if someone was beyond that point there would be no way they could sense us."

(off in the woods)

'Ah' the warrior thought 'So they sensed me even from this distance. However they don't seem to be able to gauge me. How interesting... In any case the one that had Awakened seemed to have calmed down. Is such a thing even possible?'

She focused in on the fifth member of the party, the 'mystery guest' as she went too name it. She focused hard on its presence before something happened.

The previously suppressed aura, released itself, freely moving through the males, as she now knew, body. But that wasn't the surprising part. No, the surprising part was the sheer overwhelming amount and potency of the yoki! There was more then all three of the others combined and doubled! It was truly frightening!

"What is it? Did something happen?" the handler asked curious to what could have stopped her.

"...No. The warrior that I thought had Awakened has not. I must have been mistaken." She said smiling lightly to the man.

"You? Wrong? That's unusual." The man said truly surprised at the mistake.

"As I said before, the distance is great and it is hard to get an accurate reading. But I suppose even your parental concern has its limits too." She said smirking lightly at the organization operative.

"Hmph. Come on. Let's go, Galatea." He said gruffly, wanting to move on.

Before following Galatea took one last look at the mountain. 'We may cross swords one day perhaps...I can only hope that I do not fight the fifth member of the party...' she thought before following after the man in black.

(back with the others)

Everyone was preparing to depart. The mission was over and they had to leave before the organization got suspicious of the amount of time it took for them to leave. This was further re-enforced by the fact that they had been watched.

"We will part for now. Return to your regions and posts. We may have been misinformed about this job, but it has been completed. That is all that happened." Miria said looking at the three warriors. Naruto was standing a few meters away watching the conversation.

"It would be dangerous for us to go against the organization, so we will act as if we know nothing and suspect nothing. In the meantime, try to keep a low profile. Stamp out your records as troublemakers, follow orders to the letter. They are in no hurry to get rid of us. Except me that is." She said looking at the three.

"But what will you do Miria?" Clare asked, somewhat worried for mirias safety.

"I am past the point of no return. I will keep investigating the organization. Our partial-Awakening does not leave us much time, so I will let you know when I find something. Don't do anything until you hear from me." She said trying to gauge their reactions.

"Don't be too worried. Your power is stronger so you should be fine in the unlikely event that you have to fight another warrior. You are each roughly around single digit strength. You can get a small estimate of the power of some single digits after seeing me, number 6. Facing any of the lower single digits you should be fine." Miria continued.

"You're kidding!" Helen said, surprised at the increase in strength.

Naruto spoke up finally, "The problem for all of you is not the single digits 6 and below, but the warriors ranked 5 and above." He said

"What do you mean? How much stronger could the number 5 be from Miria? Or the others for that matter? They can't be too strong."

Naruto looked her in the eye when he answered, "Helen. When I was number 1 I took on the full might of the organization and ended up brutalizing them to the point of almost destruction. Do not underestimate the power of the number 1 through 5. Any of them alone could have destroyed the Awakened being that was here, easily."

Miria drew here sword and began carving into the rock. When she finished, 5 symbols were indented in the rock face. "These are the marks of the top 5. Remember them well."

Starting with the farthest right side one "number 5, Rafaela. Beside that is number 4, Ophelia. Number 3, Galatea. Number 2, Beth. And number 1, Alicia."

Miria looked at them each, "Avoid all five as much as possible. Each of them is a monster."

Naruto spoke up too. "I would like to add some names to that list. Listen well and avoid fighting all five of these beings if at all possible, for they **will** destroy you in a fight. First off, myself, but you have nothing to fear from me. Second off the Abyssals. They are pure power incarnate. They are as follows. In the north, Isley the silver king. In the west, Riful mistress of the blades. And in the south, Luciela the twin tailed monster cat. Finally avoid this one at all costs, mission be damned. Pricilla, the one-horned monster. She is in a whole new class of her own. Each of these five would slaughter you without the slightest of trouble." He warned. Each of the warriors nodded in affirmative.

Helen spoke up, thinking of something. "What about you Naruto? What are you going to do? I doubt you are just going to go back to sleep again." She said chuckling slightly at the end.

Naruto laughed loudly at the question. "Oh don't worry. I'll be going with one of you." The warriors gasped out loud. That hadn't crossed their minds!

See their reactions he decided to elaborate. "I have a bit of a grudge against the organization, so I think ill tag along."

"But who will you go with?" asked Clare. The idea had a great chance of backfiring on them if it went wrong.

"Well that's easy. I can't go with you, as you already have someone with you. Another would look suspicious. I can't go with Helen or Devene because their districts are far too close to the organization. And I refuse to be caught by them." He said

He turned towards Miria finally and looked her straight in the eye. "There is only one person left for me to go with. And it might as well be the one with nothing to lose in the first place." He said, realization dawning on the others as they looked at him.

"I'll be going with Miria."

**There you have it folks! Chapter 3! I'm honestly surprised I got it out so fast. Must be because its a weekend...**

**Anyway**...

**I would like to take the time to thank all those that review my story. I would like to give special thanks to those that gave me advice on how to write better! I am happy to say I have taken the advice to heart.**

**Speaking of advice, here are the author notes:**

**(1): think of what ulquiorra does in the fight with ichigo! That was a awe inspiring moment of strength and I just had to put it in here.**

**(2) Even an Abyssal one knows not to fuck with a pissed off woman! Smart man...**

**(3)Anyone else think that sounds like a bad sci-fi name for people? I do...**

**(4) Naruto isn't the greatest in suppressing his aura, kind like ninja Naruto is good at controlling his chakra. Except my Abyssal Naruto is faaaaar better then ninja Naruto!**

**Well thats all for now. Please don't expect me to put out chapters as fast as I am now. It is going to get hard after this chapter and I'm hoping to put out the next chapter in a few days, a week at most.**

**Until then, review, favorite and Pm me if you have any advice about how I should write this. If its good advice, I will take it into consideration. If not, it will be ignored. =)**

**Later!**


	4. A new Adventure awaits!

**I'm baaack! I worked on this chapter through the remained of my weekend when I could be out...having a life...with other people...**

**Anyways...**

**In this chapter I'm going into unchartered territory! I will be pretty much creating whatever happens in the time between the four (five) warriors departing and the northern campaign! Be aware that I have never written a story longer then a few pages before and I am by no stretch of the imagination a straight A English student. Hell I'm still in high school! And now, I will answer a few reviews.**

**Alternate Rouge: This is true and as a matter a fact it did cross my mind, but I decided to go a little simpler for the name. I can try and add humour if it will help, but don't hold your breath too long. You might turn blue. :P**

**Shihouin Shunshin: -Deadpan face-...you just love to pick my work apart don't you? **

**Moontear1234: As a matter of fact, there is a level of power in which a man no longer fears a woman's wrath! Its called God. But believe me, Naruto won't be cowed as easily by every woman. He's more badass then that! The Claymore ranks **_**are**_** all women. He needs to be a bit sterner then that!**

**Frytrix: my story my rules. I already stated that Naruto didn't have as much raw power as Pricilla if you listened. He has more than the other Abyssals but he isn't all-powerful-crush-anything-that-walks. But you are right. Naruto will be smarter and better than most every character in the fic/world**

**Heh: I will make this clear. Naruto will have his claymore. He just needs to retrieve it from somewhere. Can't tell you everything cause that's spoiling, but I do agree that those stories with one are boring. It wont be in this chapter, but it will be in the next. (: **

**Fangking2: Naruto doesn't have a unique power persay. My imagination just isn't wide enough to think up one, so what I have done is this. Narutos physical strength and speed are his skill. Pm me if you want details ;)**

**What I hope to achieve with this story is opening up a new branch of fics for this category. I hate seeing Naruto as a ninja or a warrior as it gets boring to hear after a while. I'm putting him right at the top in terms of power! Makes my life easier and the ideas flowing.**

**But enough with my blathering...**

**Let us listen to this pointless ass disclaimer that nobody cares about!**

**Pointless ass disclaimer that nobody cares about: I do not own Naruto OR claymore. If I did I would not be sitting in my kitchen, writing storys on a site. I would be paying pros to do it for me!**

**Warning!: There will be a short scene of torture in this chapter! If you do not agree or do not want to read it then simply scroll down to the marked locations. You have been warned...**

**Go!**

(somewhere in a forest)

"Are we there yet?" Naruto whined piteously, "My feet hurt and I'm getting bored!"

Miria's eye twitched rapidly and her hand twitched ever so slightly in response to the Awakened's moans and complaints. Honestly he was like a 5 year old out shopping! She had to deal with this for the next couple months?(1) 'Gods kill me now...' she cried in her mind.

They had been walking for a day and a half, moving towards were Miria's handler would meet up with her for her next assignment. The sun was beginning to set and it would soon be time to hunt for some food and build a fire for the night. It was about another half day if they left the next morning at first light and Miria wanted nothing more than to get to where she need to go.

There was only one problem...

Naruto was pitiful when bored. He seemed to have an innate ability to garner an emotional response from the single digit, who was known to be calm and collect like most claymores. However her patience was becoming thinner with each passing minute. This could be seen by the sound of teeth gritting together and the slightly louder footfalls of the female warrior.

Frankly and bluntly, he was annoying. What's worse is he seemed to know it and was willingly doing it to piss her off.

"Ria? Are we there yet?" Oh yes there it was. His little pet name for her. While somewhat endearing it seemed to have to wrong effect on the warrior at the moment as she finally snapped.

Miria turned to Naruto, annoyance clearly visible on her face before she bit out "Do we look like we are there? Have we stopped walking? No? Then guess what. **We are not there yet**!" she screamed at him. Naruto seemed to shrink into himself and gained a pitiful look on his face while looking at the younger woman. His eyes wide and fear clearly evident on his face, he looked into the face of fury that Miria had plastered all over her face.

"Now shut up until we arrive before I cut your goddamned leg off and force you to hop the rest of the way!" Miria evidently, was not in a good mood.

Naruto nodded fearfully at the woman, desperate for anything to divert her anger. So he did the man rule books number one trick: When a woman is angry with you, nod and agree with everything they say until they are no longer angry at you.

This seemed to have the desire effect as Miria huffed and turned back to walking at a brisk pace toward the destination. Naruto followed soon after, careful not to do anything to bring the woman wrath down on his head, which he was sure would be removed if he did. And while he was sure he would survive anything the woman could do, he did not want to play 'dodge the woman with the giant sword' for the next few hours. So he quieted down and followed a few feet behind her.

'She wasn't in that great of a mood when I first proposed the idea of going with her in the first place.' Naruto remembered with partial amusement.

(Flashback!)

"WHAT!"

Everyone flinched at the volume of the number sixes voice before looking at her.

Miria was shocked that the idea was even proposed. An Abyssal? Go with her? No way! Not happening! She would not allow it! That was like a sure as hell death sentence for her!

"I believe I don't have to repeat myself but I will say it again. I will be accompanying you on your journeys for the foreseeable future. I hope that is acceptable." Naruto said in a somewhat stoic tone.

Miria looked at him like he was out of his mind. She wasn't far off but still. When he proposed the idea of going with her, Miria's mind seemed to shut down briefly due to shock. The idea was ludicrous even if the reasoning was sound. So Miria's mind was at war with itself. Take him with her and gain a powerful ally and possible death sentence. Or scream no and leave him here to go back to his nap or whatever he could do. And so her mind was trying to come up with ways to find fault in his reasoning.

"B-but I couldn't work! What if another warrior sensed your presence when they came nearby?" Miria asked, desperate for any reason that could pull the Awakened from the course he set.

Naruto destroyed her hope before it even began to grow. "I already have that figured out." He took something out of the pocket of his pants and showed it to the others. In his hand were small brown pills, smaller then a pea.

"Yoki suppressants?" Helen inquired. Naruto nodded in response.

"I generally am decent enough at suppressing my yoki on my own, however it can still be sensed if a claymore gets close enough. This pill solves that problem. I've been using them for years, whenever I went out into a village that had a yoma problem or a claymore passing through it. One of these with the help of my own suppressing and I can wipe my signature off the face of the planet. Unless Teresa of the faint smile touches me and focuses all her willpower on finding it, my yoki is effectively gone. A bonus is if I unsuppress my suppressed yoki I can use it to cleanse my system of the pill and be at full fighting power in seconds. It's a fool-proof plan!"

"You're a fool if you think this will work!" Miria yelled uncharacteristically.

Naruto smiled lightly at her, "Then it's a good thing I made it a fool-proof plan isn't it?" he said amusement clear in his voice. "Face it Miria. I'm coming with you." He said crushing any hopes that she had of him giving up on this crazy idea.

Miria's shoulder slumped in defeat before she looked at the elder former warrior. "Fine...you better not get me in trouble. And try not to be annoying." She said glaring at the Awakened.

"Promise." He said, the picture of pure innocence on his face. Which when you think about it was sooo wrong considering that by some he was considered a demon.

(Flashback end!)

That promise had lasted a few hours max. After making it out of the mountains and into the surrounding forests, Naruto had seemed to be doing everything in his power to make Miria suffer and aneurysm. Worst of all, judging from the size of the tick mark on her head, he was succeeding.

"Miria?" Naruto spoke up after a few minutes timidly, not knowing if the woman's ire was still raised.

Apparently it was as her neck creaked ominously as it turned to look at him with an expression that said 'This better be good'. "What?" she said through her teeth, before noticing his face had gotten quite serious. "Is something wrong?" she asked wondering what could have made him serious all of a sudden.

Naruto looked at her shaking his head. "No nothing is wrong. I simply have a question... I promise it is a serious one this time" he said seeing her hand twitch slightly. Miria looked at him somewhat carefully. He look serious enough. 'Alright, ill bite.' She thought motioning for him to go ahead.

"How far is it to your destination and where exactly is it?" he asked. He suddenly dodged left to avoid being bisected. "Hey, hey, hey! What was that for?" he yelled frantic to get away from the lady wielding the giant ass sword.

Miria was looking at him with anger. Here she was thinking that he finally was going to get serious, and he goes and asks the same question he has been for the past day! "I can't believe I thought you were being serious!" she spoke in frustration. Naruto shook his head frantically before deciding to elaborate on his question.

"No no! I was being serious this time. Honest! I saw that we were going south and I thought I might be able to retrieve something while we were down there! That's all I meant!" he explained hurriedly.

Miria looked surprised by his answer. What could he possibly want to get in the south? Did yoma even keep possessions? So she decided to ask. "What do you want to retrieve? I've never really heard of yoma keeping possessions." She asked previous anger forgotten for now.

Naruto mentally sighed seeing her calm down. Even though he could regenerate from a few limbs cut off, that didn't mean that it wasn't painful as all hell and he wasn't really a defensive to begin with. "It's not really a possession so much as a memento from the past." He said.

Miria had to ask. "What is it?"

"Where is our destination first? I need to know before I even think about retrieving it." Naruto said. Miria nodded slightly at the question before answering.

"I am supposed to meet up with my handler just a kilometre west of the town of Tempar. We will stay the night before moving to the next assignment. Now will you tell me what you are after?" she said truly curious now.

Naruto looked wistfully south. "My old weapon is buried just south of Tempar. I wanted to keep it safe from the organization as it is my last true memory of from when I was a hybrid. Plus I need to sharpen up on my blade work again, and bring myself up to my old strength with a sword."

Miria gaped slightly. She had seen some of his blade work when he was fighting the Awakened in the mountains and from what she saw he was an amazing sword fighter. And he was saying he was rusty? The thought of him full power amazed her slightly and frightened her.

"That works out. I would like to talk to my handler alone and I will meet up with you at the meeting sit around midnight. Sound like a good plan?" she asked. Naruto smirked slightly.

"You're asking me? I thought you would be glad to get away from my...charms." he said a teasing grin on his face. Miria shivered lightly at the memory of the last few hours. That was a hell she did not wish on anyone. Except maybe Ophelia. Yes that would be the perfect way to torture the bitch.

As Miria was having her semi-insane thoughts of torturing and killing a certain braided haired warrior Naruto was watching the road carefully. Why you might ask? Well that was simple. He sensed the presence of some yoma up ahead.

"Miria." He said under his breath, knowing that the warrior could hear him. Miria snapped out of her thoughts quickly hearing his serious tone. She looked at him quickly before asking the problem.

"There are a few yoma up ahead." He informed her. Miria almost slapped herself for not noticing them earlier, before looking at Naruto.

"What do you want to do? There are only a few and they should be easy to handle. I don't see what the look is for." She said clearly not worried about a few stray yoma.

Naruto looked at her and smiled lightly. "Oh I'm not worried. I was more of wondering if you would stay here until I took care of them. I feel like practising my stealth a bit." He said with the smile on his face.

Miria looked somewhat surprised by the answer but nodded nonetheless. "Go ahead. Not like I can really stop you anyway." She said.

Naruto smiled lightly again. "I'll be waiting up the road for you." He said before doing a reasonable duplication of Miria's Phantom technique. Except she couldn't sense any yoki in his, it was pure speed.

"Now I'm jealous..." she muttered under her breath.

While she walked she thought over what she knew of Naruto in her head. He was an amazing fighter, as was to be expected being a former number one. He was insufferably annoying, but somewhat sweet at times. Even though he didn't seem it, he was smart. Very smart. Battle wise he was nothing short of a genius and his skill was nothing to laugh at either. All in all he was very dangerous and very powerful.

Deciding to focus more on her surroundings she sent out her senses to check on the yoma up ahead just as one of the signatures died abruptly. The other four seemed to get curious and went to investigate. The first one to get there seemed to panic judging by the sudden spike in its yoki before once again dying quickly. The other three were cautious now that two of them had been taken out so fast. Spreading out they encircled the area and cautiously moved in to were the two yoma were before. Suddenly all three signatures vanished without a trace, not a speck of the yoki that was previously felt before.

Miria was impressed. To take out 5 yoma at such speeds and in total silence was amazing. Yoma's tended to scream quite a bit when you killed them unless you split them in half, which was a bit of an annoyance for warriors as it told other yoma that they were around. Walking down the road towards the spot where the yoma were supposed to ambush them, Miria caught sight of something that shocked her slightly. Naruto was sitting on an unconscious yoma's body picking him teeth with what looked like a dagger. The strange part was there was not a mark on the yoma's body. Which meant that Naruto had left it alive for a reason.

Catching sight of the claymore, Naruto waved lightly in her, a small smile on his face twirling the dagger in his hand. "Yo! What took you so long?" Naruto said nonchalantly. Miria smirked a bit before responding. "Sorry. Had a small trip down memory lane."

Naruto waved her off with a scoff. "Your too young and beautiful to be stuck in the past."

Blushing lightly at the complement, Miria looked at the unconscious yoma in slight confusion. "You left one alive?"

Naruto nodded before taking on his lecturing tone again. "What is the most important thing in this world, Ria?"He asked. Miria rolled her eyes at his antics before answering. "Information. So are you telling me you want to know something from this yoma?"

Naruto nodded happily, evidently glad that Miria remembered his words. "I'm going to figure out what he was doing here and why there were so many of them. Yoma may travel together, but they will rarely work together. At least, not efficiently." Miria nodded at the explanation.

Naruto leaned over from his seat on the yoma's back before giving the monster light smacks on the cheek to wake it up. "Hey! Wake up. I got some questions for you." The yoma drearily opened its eyes before noticing the man sitting on its back, as well as the claymore standing not ten feet away. Understandable it panicked. Naruto soon stopped its thrashing with a well placed fist in its head, slamming its face on the ground. Disoriented the yoma turned its head to look the man on its back in the eye.

"**W-what do y-you want w-with m-me?" **it asked piteously. Naruto looked coldly into its eye before answering. "Why were you this close to town? What is your purpose in this area. Tell me now and I will grant you a swift departure into the afterlife." He spoke in a voice that dripped coldness. Miria shivered internally at the sense of death in his voice.

The yoma sneered at the man before him. "**As if! Your just going to kill me anyway so why the fuck should I tell you anything!"** It screamed in foolish defiance.

Narutos eye narrowed slightly before he turned to Miria. "Take his hands and feet off." He said no room for argument in his voice. Miria nodded before drawing her claymore and moving forward. She swiftly lopped off the hands and feet of the yoma before swinging the blood from her blade and sheathing it. The yoma cried out in pain at the loss of its limbs.

Naruto looked on it indifference as its cries turned to whimpers before dying off. He stood off the yoma and flipped it on its back before standing over it.

"Now we are going to play a little game." His tone spoke that this was not going to be a fun game. "Now I'll tell you the rules. They are very simple. I'm going to ask you a question, and every time you answer it wrong I stab an organ. Now I know that won't kill you so I will ramp up the game a bit. I will ask the same question again after I've stabbed you. Another wrong answer means I will drag to blade down a bit. The game ends when either I have mutilated your whole body or a have the answers to the questions I'm asking. Are we clear?" he asked rhetorically.

Miria was shocked. She had never seen this level of brutality displayed by a person, before remembering that Naruto wasn't technically human anymore. He would do what he needed to get what he needed and if that meant torture then he would do it.

Naruto turned to her abruptly. "If you want to leave then I won't judge you for it. I need the information he has and I don't really want to force these images on you." He said.

As touching as his concern for her wellbeing was, she was a warrior. If she couldn't take a little torture then she was unworthy to hold the title of number 6. She shook her head in response to his question before staring at the yoma before her.

Naruto nodded at her, respecting her decision. He turned back to the yoma. "Last chance before we begin. Answer my question and I will give you a swift death." He said coldly. The yoma replied by spitting a glob of purple blood at him.

Naruto dodged the bloody glob before glaring at the yoma.

"Very well."

**TORTURE SCENE! IF YOU DONT WANT TO SEE SCROLL DOWN TO THE NEXT MARKED OFF POINT!**

Naruto plunged his knife into the kidney of the yoma swiftly puncturing the skin and organ. The yoma screamed and thrashed in pain before being punched in the jaw, almost breaking it.

"Shut up! Now answer my question! What were you doing here?" Naruto asked, blade still plunged into the yoma.

"**Fuck you!**" the yoma screamed at him, before howling with anguish when Naruto cruelly and slowly drug the knife down the yoma's kidney. Naruto then wrenched the blade out quickly and painfully. He stared coldly not even waiting for the yoma's cries to cease before he asked again, "Why were you here?"

The yoma screamed profanity at the much more powerful being before letting loose another scream of pain when the blade was roughly inserted into its stomach.

Miria watched on impassively as Naruto continued to stab the yoma with the knife, asking the same questions again and again in almost a detached manner. This sort of information gathering was not unknown to the warrior as she herself had to torture some yoma to get what she was looking for out of them. In was not a well liked method but it was highly effective as long as the yoma didn't succumb to the wounds it was given. Otherwise it was actually promoted as a good intel source.

Naruto was not having a good time. He hated this type of torture, but he was in a hurry and wanted to get moving soon as possible. So here he was, stabbing the yoma in the large intestine cruelly before once again asking his questions. "Why are you here? What was your purpose?"

The yoma spluttered out pitifully. "**W-w-we were just getting some f-food! W-we p-p-planed t-to move n-north after t-this!"** it ground out. Then it screamed in pain as Naruto drug the knife down the length of its large intestine. "**W-what the hell! I-I w-was telling the t-truth!" **It yelled at the Awakened.

"No. I can tell that you were lying. That was not your plan. Tell me the truth!" he yelled before stabbing its liver.

"**ALRIGHT!"** It yelled in pain. Naruto looked at it expectantly. "Well?" he said in a voice that spoke of pain if it was a lie. The yoma quickly spoke. "**We were g-going t-to meet u-up with some o-o-others later on today. O-our plan was t-to sack the town o-of Tempar, half a day south of here. You know, e-easy food.**" It stuttered out. Naruto pulled the blade out of the beings liver before asking another question. "How many?" he asked.

"**Just us 5-ACK!" **it lied before screaming as Naruto plunged to blade into its other kidney. "**A-a-alright! We w-were going t-t-to meet up w-w-with a larger g-g-group. 20 or 25 at most! With all thirty of us we would storm the town and destroy everything! I swear that's all I know! I swear!**" it yelled pitifully. Naruto looked into its eye for the longest time before removing the blade from the yoma. He stood and looked at Miria before nodding and turning away.

**TORTURE SCENE OVER!**

Miria, glad that it was finally over quickly severed the yoma's head from its body before walking quickly after the Awakened being.

When she caught up with him, she found him leaning against the truck of a tree. He looked sick with himself. He spoke up as she drew close. "People may call me a monster. They may call me a walking nightmare. But I am **nothing** like that thing." Miria put a hand on his shoulder in an effort to comfort the Awakened being. However his next words confused her. " I hated what I just did, but I needed the information. And it won't go to waste." He said his eyes glowing in anger. Miria looked at him eyes widening a bit as she watched his fangs lengthen and fingernails turn to claws. He was slowly becoming more feral by the second. And then she felt it.

His yoki.

The size alone was enough to drive the breath out of her. But really frightened her is that this was only the tip of his true yoki power. Already his aura was swiftly rising to match her own at full strength and it was still rising. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, eyes glowing fiercely. "I'm going to kill each and every one of those yoma. Nothing will stop me, so don't even try." He growled out. "I will meet you in town tomorrow after you have spoken with your handler. Pray that the town is in one piece when I get there for me. I'm pretty sure god doesn't listen to monsters." He spoke before phasing out of existence and dashing down the road towards Tempar.

Miria stared after him, eyes sorrowful as they watched his form slowly disappear into the distance. Hell was coming to Tempar and one thing could be certain.

There would be blood.

(With Naruto)

Naruto was dashing full speed towards the town, pushing his legs as far as they could into moving him forward. His mind was focused only on getting to the town before the yoma. Petty yoma were no match for him. No matter how powerful they thought they were, they were little more then dirt beneath his feet.

But the towns people... the towns people were no match for the yoma, especially that many of them at once. And although a human could technically kill a yoma, the odds were heavily stacked against them.

But with him there...with him there, there was nothing that could touch them.

And he _would _save them. He would not have a repeat of the past.

(Flashback- about 1120 years ago.)

Naruto stared shocked at the handler that stood before him. What was he saying? Why? So many question ran through his mind.

Naruto was a young warrior, only 25 by human terms, although he was considered old by many of the warriors of his generation. His track record was flawless. He had never failed a mission and had even been certified as number 1 about three years ago. So why was this mission not to be taken?

"W-what are you saying? I can't go to save them?" he asked shocked at the cruelty of the organization. The man in front of him simply smirked at him and repeated his statement.

"Tenzo village is not to be saved. The yoma are to be given free reign over it. This is their punishment for failing to pay the fee of the organization." He said voice dripping with the man's feeling of power. He was put as the handler of the current number 1 about a year ago and did everything in his power to prove to the warrior that he was on a leash and there was nothing he could do about it.

Naruto was in pure shock. He had never heard of such a thing. To be so cruel as to leave a village to be slaughtered was madness!

"What about the woman? The children? You would sacrifice innocent lives simply for money!" Naruto said disbelieving of the words he was hearing. It went against everything that he lived for. He fought for the safety of the people of these lands. These orders were not the orders of a guardian. They were the orders of a monster!

"They all will be left. Each and every one of them. There will be no survivors. And you have express orders **not **to interfere! You would do well to remember that, boy!" the handler yelled at him, smug satisfaction evident in his voice.

Narutos eyes narrowed dangerously. "I will not! I refuse to stand by while innocents are dying! I goes against the code and my honour!" he yelled back turning to leave.

The man in black was shocked to hear those words from the dog of the organization. This was not allowed! "If you leave now it will be filed as insubordination! You will be put to death! Your life will be forfeit!" he yelled.

Naruto halted in his tracks before turning to look coldly at the handler terrifying the man. He had forgotten one very important detail. This was Naruto, the slayer of many, scourge of the yoma, and number 1 in the organization. He was not to be trifled with.

"Then let it be forfeit. And they will not have to worry about sending an execution squad. After I'm done here," he said in a deadly tone, eyes narrowing in fury, "I will be coming for Staff. And let it be known that not a single man or woman in that chamber will be among the living when I am through with you all. I will cut through anyone that stands in my way."

After saying his death threat, Naruto turned away and ran towards the direction of the village.

(Flashback end)

Yes Naruto remembered that day clearly. He remembered what he had arrived to when he had gotten to the village as well.

It was a massacre scene.

(Flashback)

Fire danced over the buildings as he walked through the ruined town. Bodies were seen left and right, organs ripped out and blood everywhere.

Off to the side a building finally caved in, finally giving into the stress of the weight of it on its unstable foundation. Naruto didn't even flinch at the sudden noise.

He was paralyzed in horror at the massacre of the town. Such a thing...such a level of death...

Suddenly something caught his attention to his right.

It was a young girl, maybe 15 at most.

She was somehow still alive. She was severely wounded with lacerations all over her body. As Naruto ran closer he saw the rips in her clothing and the blood marring her body. He reached her just in time to catch her as she fell down.

She opened her eyes weakly, straining to see the person that had caught her. Her mouth curled slightly into a ghost of a smile, and she somehow found the strength to chuckle weakly.

"A bit late claymore." She whispered weakly, smile still on her face. Naruto was shocked to hear her speak but spoke quickly.

"Don't speak. I'm going to get you to a doctor. You're going to be ok, you hear me." He said desperately, knowing the words were empty. There was no way he could get her to a doctor in time to save her.

She seemed to see this in his eyes and shook her head lightly, even then with a smile on her face. "No. These wounds are fatal. I will rest soon and I will fear pain no longer." She said weakly, coughing up slight amounts of blood, staining Narutos suit red with the precious life giving liquid.

Naruto shook his head and closed his eyes in anguish, feeling helpless to save this girl who was even younger then him.

"There is one thing though...one thing you can promise me..." She whispered out. Narutos eyes shot up, confusion and helplessness clear in his eyes.

"Anything. I will do anything, promise anything. Name it and it will be done. I swear on my blood." He said resolutely. He would honour this brave young woman's dying wish, not matter the cost.

She smiled softly, looking so at peace with her fate. "Do not become a monster. Even if your body turns grotesque and you can no longer recognize yourself, remain human. Remain the image of the claymore that came to save a dying town. For no matter what people tell you, you only become a monster when you no longer care." She said, surprising the hanyoma with the heartfelt words.

Cutting the edge of his hand on his sheathed Claymore, lifted his hand to his heart. "I swear, no matter the costs, I will uphold this promise unto my dying breath." He swore marking his promise in blood.

The woman smiled lightly at him, satisfied with his answer and oath. Slowly her eyes closed and she breathed her last.

Naruto didn't move for the longest time. His mind in turmoil and his heart clenching. Finally he stood, woman still in his arms.

"I will make one final promise." He whispered to himself. "I will bury you all." He looked off to the east.

"And kill the bastards who allowed this to happen."

(Flashback End)

And he did. He dug and marked every grave in that village and built a small memorial in their honour. Then he turned his sights east and marched on Staff.

Naruto gritted his teeth tightly at the memory before he redoubled his speed, forcing his body to move faster. He was little more than a blur to anything that saw him speeding down the road.

He would make it.

He had too.

(With Miria)

Miria was troubled.

Narutos sudden departure had confused her greatly and made her wonder what could have possibly happened to him that he had reacted so violently to the news of a village being attacked. She wondered if she should go after him or continue on to her handler. If she picked up her pace she could meet up with the man in black and make it to the town by morning.

Mind made up she picked up the pace and headed towards the meeting point.

'Naruto...be careful...'

(with Naruto)

Naruto could see the village over the edge of the cleft he was standing on. He sighed in relief, he wasn't too late. Suddenly something below caught his eye.

Yoma. At least 30 of them, were moving at high speed towards the village. They were maybe ten minute away.

Naruto cursed before leaping off the cleft to the ground below and dashing at full speed towards the village. He would cut the yoma off at the entrance to the village, but he would have to move faster.

Narutos eyes narrowed with new found determination before he quickened his pace to speeds that were inhuman. He **would **make it, in time. He dashed threw the underbrush single-mindedly moving towards the village. The minutes passed quickly as he neared the village. He watched as the first yoma broke through the tree line and dashed at the closest villager. A young boy no older than 7.

The yoma didn't make it.

Naruto appeared, literally a foot in front of the yoma, startling it and the villagers that were nearby, before he reared back his fist and slammed it into the yoma's chest, literally blowing the beast apart with the strength of the blow. The other yoma and the villagers took in the sight of the appearance of the man.

Naruto turned his head and looked at the young boy sternly. "Go back to your mother, child." He said, voice firm. The child fearfully nodded at the strange man, dropping his toy before running quickly back towards the village.

The yoma looked closely at the man that dared stop their free meal, before some gasped in surprise when they were met with the glowing violet-blue eyes of the Awakened Being. One of them spoke up.

"**Why would an Awakened being, a yoma of the highest calibre, defend humans! Are you trying to steal our meal!**" it yelled to the gasps of the villagers. This man in front of them was a yoma? Then why was he saving them? He should be eating them with the rest of those monsters.

Narutos eyes narrowed at the gathered yoma in a deathly stare before speaking. "I am here to honour the oath of one long dead. This village is under my protection. Any who make a step toward it will be killed without quarter or mercy." He spoke, his voice cold enough to freeze an open flame.

The villagers gasped in surprise that a yoma was defending them. And to honour a promise no less!

The yoma across from Naruto laughed out loud, making Narutos eyes narrow. "**There are 29 of us and only one of you! You have no chance against us, awakened being or not. Face it kid, your outnumbered and outmatched!"** the yoma said laughing to itself before stepping forward with the rest of the gathered yoma.

They quickly halted their laughter when a literal storm of yoki blasted from the man, blanketing everyone in the power of it. Then he spoke, his voice cold enough to make the devil flinch.

"_I warned each and every one of you to leave. I told you that if you stepped forward, you would die_" came the voice of death. Naruto, amidst the typhoon of yoki that surrounded him, was glaring at the yoma's, his eyes glowing in barely restrained fury, claws lengthened, and teeth sharpening. It truly was an intimidating sight to behold. The yoma gulped, stepping back in fear and due to the force of the yoki.

"_Now you all die._" He spoke, yoki dying down as he vanished in the wind.

The yoma looked frantically around, wondering where the much more powerful being was. That was before one of the yoma in the furthest back suddenly was without a head. Naruto, foot raised was obviously the culprit. Lowering the leg, he reached up and grabbed the arm of a yoma that tried to lash out at him, breaking the offending limb before he threw it at another charging yoma, knocking both to the ground. Naruto quickly appeared above the two frighten monsters and drove his foot through both of them. Yanking his foot free he looked up, death in his eyes.

4 down. 26 to go.

"_Who's next?_"

(With Miria)

Miria was running towards her destination when she felt the yoki. It was frighteningly dense and shockingly large. She knew instantly that there was only 2 people capable of such powerful yoki, and as far as she knew only one of them was in the general direction of Tempar.

Naruto.

The power he was exuding could be felt even by her, kilometres away from the town, clear as daylight. She was willing to bet anyone within thirty kilometres of the town could easily sense it, no telling how far away it could really be felt.

Miria was now struggling with herself on whether to go to see Naruto or continue on to her handler. On one hand, there was Naruto to worry about. She didn't know if he could take on so many yoma and keep the villagers safe at the same time despite his great strength. On the other hand, she had to go to her handler. It was the rules, plain and simple and despite her plans to betray the organization, she had to play the loyal pawn for now.

Miria made her decision. She was going to have to trust Narutos skills to protect the people and hurry to him as soon as she spoke with her handler. She prayed that everyone was ok when she arrived.

(Back with Naruto)

Naruto had just finished inserting his fist through the chest of a yoma. Twelve of the monsters were dead, thirteen if you count the one hanging off his arm. That left seventeen to go.

He charged into the midst of the yoma, lashing out with deadly punches and kicks that tore into the yoma as easily as a blade. He quickly took off the heads of three yoma with a wide roundhouse kick before turning and ripping his claws through one that was trying to sneak attack him.

13.

He zigzagged in between yoma, lashing out punches that knocked them away like flies, killing some when they hit vital areas. He emerged from the ground and looked on as three more yoma dropped like stones, either bisected or missing important body parts.

10.

The remaining yoma encircled him in an attempt to corner him. Naruto looked on stoically, unimpressed by the yoma's basic tactic. This was a commonly used plan that large groups of yoma used to fight a powerful warrior or yoma. They would encircle the enemy before swarming them in hopes that they would land a lucky blow and kill the warrior.

Childs play.

Sure enough, the yoma charged Naruto, some running on the ground, others jumping in an attempt to attack from all angles. It would have worked if Naruto was a lower ranking warrior. But Naruto was no low ranking warrior.

Stepping forward and placing his hand on the ground, Naruto twisted himself and spun on his hand, landing powerful kicks on all the yoma that ventured too close, knocking the luckier one away, while killing others.

5.

Naruto resumed his stance, flipping back on his feet and taking a casual stance towards the yoma, ready for anything they possibly could think off.

The yoma were terrified. Never had a warrior ripped through their numbers so quickly and brutally. They knew there was no way that they could win and for the first time did a smart thing. They began to back away. But Naruto would have none of that. They signed their own death warrants when they decided to attack this village.

"You're not going anywhere!" he screamed, fury clear in his voice as he vanished from sight. He appeared behind the yoma leg already in motion. The yoma he was kicked by was paralyzed in fear. The fact that he had a foot through its spine might have had to do with that fact too...

Tearing his foot free of the yoma he turned to the remaining four. They charged him in the hope that one of them could catch a lucky blow on the Awakened Being.

There hopes were unfounded as Naruto fazed out of sight and appeared walking towards the village, flinging blood carelessly off his arm as he spoke.

"_Begone from this world...scum._" he spoke. The yoma's were confused until they suddenly burst into rivets of blood and gore, showering the surrounding area in blood.

Naruto walked towards the village slowly, carefully watching the villagers reactions to his approach. Strangely no one said a word, they just stood back, some hiding from the sight of him, while others looked at him openly in awe. He stopped just short of the entrance to the village before picking something up and brushing off the dirt. He continued walking in the village, not minding the silence as he headed towards his destination. The young boy from before. He was standing next to what looked to be his older brother. The brother was taller than most his age, topping just under 5' 11", with medium length brown hair that came down to the mid-back of his neck. He had hard, dark brown eyes with a black ring around the outside of the iris. He looked no older than 16. He stood protectively in front of his little brother, staring the Abyssal in the eye.

Naruto was impressed that a human could look so brave after seeing him kill so many yoma so quickly. The human knew he could not stop him if he wanted to harm them, but he was willing to place himself in between a great threat and his family. Narutos respect for the boy raised dramatically.

Coming about two feet from the pair, never looking up from his cleaning of the toy, Naruto finally lifted his gaze, before smiling softly at the pair before bending down on a knee. He raised the object in his hand to show the child behind the protective stance of the elder one. It was the kid toy, the one that he had dropped when he ran from the yoma.

Naruto smiled. "This is yours, is it not child?" he said with warmth. The child nodded shyly at him. Naruto held out the toy for him as the kid slowly moved and took the toy from the Awakened's hand before scurrying behind his brother. The elder brothers eyes had never left Narutos form, knowing that Naruto could tear through them, wondering why he didn't.

Naruto stood slowly, not wishing to provoke the retaliation of the human that was staring at him so intently. Naruto looked him in the eye, animalistic violet-blue to black-ringed brown. The teen didn't flinch at the intensity of the stare, merely opting to return the stare evenly.

Naruto finally smiled lightly making the teen tense slightly. "Your village is safe. The yoma are gone and will not be back for a very, very long time if ever after my display here. You all have nothing to fear from me." Naruto spoke sincerity clear in his voice. "Now I will depart. I do not wish to be of burden to your town any longer." He said before turning and walking away.

He was almost at the edge of the village before he heard a loud cry. "Wait!"

He turned; surprised that someone had spoken, before he was hit with the equivalent of a torpedo by a blur of brown. He looked down to see the boy he had rescued latched onto his waist, looking at him with big, innocent blue eyes. "Why are you going?" he asked in an adorable voice.

Naruto couldn't resist. He knelt down and put his hands on the child shoulders before smiling warmly at the young human. "Because I don't belong here child. I just can't stay here and put trouble on your home." He said trying to make the child understand.

The kid tilted his head cutely before asking confused, "Why?"

Narutos smile turned sad. "Because I got very sick and I don't want people to get my sickness. Something bad happened to me to make me what I am, and I can't make people look after me for something I did." He said, lying slightly, wanting to preserve the child's innocence. Better to let him live without the fear of yoma for a while longer than subject him to the cruel harshness of the world.

But his words didn't seem to work as the child merely lite up like the sun before grabbing his hand and dragging him back towards his brother. Naruto allowed it as he watched the small child before him. Once they reached the older brother, the kid looked at Naruto with a smile before pointing to his older brother. "Big brother runs the church in town! He's a good doctor! Maybe he can make you better." The kid said naive to what he just proposed. A yoma sleeping in a human home! Ridiculous!

Naruto looked at the older brother with a pleading look in his eyes, begging the teen to do something about it. To Narutos growing horror, the teen actually looked like he was thinking about it!

"I might." The teen said finally in a gravelly voice. "At the least I can feed and give you drink for your journey tomorrow."

Naruto was in so much shock that he didn't know what to say. He couldn't even think.

He had been offered lodging...by a human? A churchmen too! Naruto almost laughed at the awkwardness of it all and was about to decline when he saw something more evil then any yoma.

The puppy dog eyes.

'Blasted' Naruto cursed in his mind as it took all his willpower to try and resist those eyes. Those big blues that just begged him to take the offer and stay the night.

Naruto stared lasting almost a whole minute, a testament to his massive willpower. But even the Abyssal had to bow his head in defeat when the dreaded quivering-lip came into effect.

"Alright, alright. I'll stay the night and leave first thing tomorrow when my partner arrives. I don't like placing worries on you all." He said now speaking to the gathered villagers.

An elderly man walked up to him and said, "Just don't cause any trouble and you can stay as long as you need, young man."

Naruto laughed uproariously before replying. "I would like to point out the I am probably old enough to be your grandfather, sir. I'm not as young as my looks tend to give me." He said extreme amounts of amusement in his voice.

The rest of the villagers laughed heartily at the comment, while the old man was truly shocked to find someone older then him. "My, my. You must be ancient! And to still show no signs of your age! You must be blessed." The old man said laughing along with everyone else.

Naruto chuckled at the comment. "Well if my sickness has one good point, its my youthful looks!" he said. Suddenly he shivered getting the feeling that he had just said something extremely terrifying.

(Meanwhile- in a separate dimension)

A black bowl-cut haired man looked up from where he was kicking a post into slivers.

"YOSH! SOMEONE IS SPREADING THE YOUTH! TO CELIBRATE THIS WONDEROUS EVENT I WILL DO FOUR THOUSAND SQUATS, WHILE HOLDING A BOLDER ON MY BACK! AND IF I CANT DO THAT I WILL RUN AROUND THE VILLAGE ON MY HANDS A THOUSAND TIMES! AND IF I CANT DO THAT..."

(Back in the claymore universe, were sanity is only slightly better than the others...)

Naruto walked down the streets, following the elder brother, who he learned name was Corman, but most called him Cole, to the church. They were talking about were Naruto would be spending the night.

"There is a spare room in the top floor of the church house if you wish to stay there. There is plenty of room and the bed is comfortable." Cole offered. Naruto swiftly shook his head.

"I will not defile your church with my presence. I am more than capable of sleeping outside. I will sleep on the roof by the bell." Naruto said firmly against entering a church.

Cole shook his head before speaking. "All are welcome in God's house. They only need ask for entrance and it will be granted."(2) he said in a warm tone. Naruto smiled lightly. The young were so naive and so faithful, it was almost touching.

Cole suddenly turned to Naruto. "But before that, let me get you something to eat. Ask for anything and if it is within my power, I will get it for you." He said. Naruto thought for a second before asking his question, grinning slightly.

"Got any prisoners on death row?"

(later)

It was approaching night time and Naruto was laying back on the top of the church, watching the stars roll by. They were truly a fascinating thing the stars. They were so small and distant that you had the longing to see them up close. Yet at the same time they looked so close that you could simply reach out and grab them from the skies.

Cole had led him to the prisons earlier and had told the guards to let him at the death row inmates. Naruto ate swiftly, hating that part of his existence, the forcing to consume human flesh always made him feel slightly sick. But he reasoned with himself; these men were dead anyways. Naruto just gave them a purpose after their deaths.

Today had been very confusing for him. First he is taken in by a town he saves. Then he is offered shelter by the priest of the town. Then said priest provides him with his food source and offers sanction in his church, which Naruto firmly declined.

As Naruto was pondering the day a person was sneaking closer and closer, quietly making sure not to make a noise. As they drew closer their confidence began to grow. They would finally get back at the blasted yoma! Suddenly Naruto spoke up.

"You know I didn't expect you to be here already, Miria. I would have thought it would have taken you till tomorrow at least to get here." He said smirking lightly when he heard the loud huff of the downtrodden warrior. Miria came over and sat beside him.

"How did you know it was me?" she asked. She had had her yoki suppressed to her limit so how could he sense her?

Naruto laughed lightly. "You're a few decades too early to be surprising me, Ria." He teased, using his pet name for her. Miria blushed lightly at the name before looking at him.

"I see you managed to keep the village in one piece. I have to say, I'm impressed." She said.

"All the things I've done so far and only _now_ your impressed? You must have high standards." He teased lightly. Miria smirked before answering.

"Well I do only look for the best when I'm looking for a person." She said, laughing lightly when Naruto chocked lightly before looking at her with wide eyes. She couldn't resist laughing at his face. It was priceless!

"D-did you j-just make a j-j-joke?" he said in mock horror.

Miria frowned before it was replaced with a grin. "Ai! Now bow down in fear for the horror that I shall unleash on you!" she said in a mock evil tone. Naruto, playing along, quickly got on his hands an knees and bowed submissively.

"Please spare me my lady! I have done nothing wrong!" he said in a horrified voice.

Naruto sat up and looked Miria in the eye, face completely stoic, hers looking the same. That lasted a full five seconds before both of them burst out laughing. Miria was leaning on Naruto heaving in laughter. It had been years since she had truly laughed this hard. The organization had stripped their warriors of all childish things like laughter and playfulness. Naruto, however, was able to rekindle her hidden emotions so easily that it was almost frightening.

As she looked at his laughing face she smiled lightly. 'I don't mind too much.' she thought. There were worse people she could be stuck with for the next few months.

After calming down a bit she posed the question. "Do you want to leave this town yet?" she asked. Naruto was silent for the longest time, almost ten minutes, before he answered her question.

"There is one thing I have left to do..."

(In the church)

Cole was cleaning up the altar for tomorrow's prayer. The yoma in town was a funny thought for him. He didn't know what to think about the ancient yoma, but he wasn't worried about him killing everyone in town. The thought made him smile lightly.

Suddenly he heard something hit the floor behind him. His smile didn't even waver. He didn't speak or do anything until he was finished cleaning the altar. He then spoke out loud.

"What are you here for?" he asked smile firmly in place. There was a period of silence in the church room, but Cole knew that he hadn't left. Finally there was a soft thunk and a voice spoke up.

"Forgive me blessed father for I have sinned." Naruto said, head on the floor in a kneeling position.

Cole finally turned around and looked at the kneeling yoma. he looked long and hard at him, looking for any sign of deception in his stance. He finally spoke.

"What are your sins my son?" he asked.

"Too many to count father. I am a monster amongst men. A killer and a murderer. I deserve hell and will accept any punishment given by the divine ruler." Naruto said, head firmly placed on the floor not moving an inch from his position on the floor.

Cole looked at the Awakened Being before walking over to the altar and picking up a cup. He returned over to the man before speaking again. "Rise my son and accept the forgiveness of God." He spoke. Naruto stood, towering slightly over the much younger man. Cole dipped his hand in the water in the cup and made a small cross on Narutos forehead.

After that he spoke again. "Go forth and know that you have the blessings of the Lord." He said making the sign of the cross. He smiled at Naruto, confident that he had done a great deed. As he turned to leave, Naruto grabbed his arm. Looking at the yoma, Coles face showed his confusion. Finally Naruto spoke.

"Cole...Thank you." Naruto said before phasing out of existence. Cole smiled, speaking softly to himself.

"Your welcome...Naruto."

(Meanwhile heading south )

Miria was walking southbound to her next mission, Naruto appeared next to her startling her lightly. She was about to yell at him for startling her before she saw his face. He was smiling. Not one of his usual smiles, that never reached his eyes fully, but a true to life smile.

"What happened to you to make you so happy?" she asked softly, curiosity evident in her voice. Naruto turned his head and looked at her, smile still fresh on his face.

"Not reason"

**Done! **

**I would have posted it on Sunday but fanfiction wasn't being cooperative at the moment. I would like to say that personally I am proud of this chapter. I really am! I am slowly building up Narutos background over the spread of a few chapters.**

**One of the reviewers brought up a good point. Naruto needs a weapon. I would like to personally ally those thoughts of Naruto beating people with his bare hands all the time. Anyone he has faced so far, have either been low ranking Awakened's or normal yoma, both of which are no match for an Abyssal One like Naruto.**

**Pairing! **

**Yes it is a NarutoXMiria pairing. Personally one of the least used pairings in this whole site! I don't see why though... oh well not my fault.**

**Anyways, I would like to say that the next chapter will be out around the next weekend as I am getting busy with school and what little social life I have(gasp!). I will do my best to bring you more chapters though as is my responsibility as a writer!**

**OH! Before I forget, I am opening a poll on my profile. Its going to be on what Narutos Awakened form is going to be. I personally have no clue what to do about his fully Awakened form. I have no imagination so I have decided to let you, the readers, do the imagining for me!**

**The poll will be running until chapter six, so that gives between 8 to 14 days to add your ideas to the poll! I will post the ones I like the most and open a new poll after it, and after tallying the votes, we will hopefully have our winner!**

**Now on to the author notes!:**

**(1): Would anyone possibly know how long it is between the Paburo hunting party and the war in the north? The time please. If you know Pm me with the answer please. (: thanks!**

**(2): let it be known I am not a god fearing man or a religious person by any stretch of the world. I mean no offense to those of faith but thats just how I am. I may have screwed up on the blessings so please forgive me if I did.**

**And thats a wrap!**

**See you next time!**

**Ja ne!**


	5. What makes a man?

**I'm feeling lazy and I'm sure none of you really care about what took me so long. If you want to know PM me.**

**Disclaimer: If you don't know this by now, get off this site right now. Think I'd be wasting time here if I owned the damn things. Didn't think so...**

**Reminiscing and what makes a man**

Naruto and Miria had left the town of Tempar about a day ago heading south to Miria's next assignment. Neither had spoken a word since they left, much to Miria's relief. She didn't think she could handle another day of that annoying whining of Narutos. But at the same time she was curious about the ancient beings silence.

It was not the first time she had wondered what went through his head and she was sure it wouldn't be the last, but it irritated her that she could read a single expression on his face even with the small smile on it. Then again, Naruto _was_ over a millennium old so there was probably plenty for him to think about or possibly reminisce.

Miria was struck by a sudden question. Who exactly was Naruto? Why was he here? What made him do what he did? And most importantly, why in the world was he helping her and the other half awakeneds? He had no reason, no motif that she could see, no end goal in sight. So why? Why follow a hanyoma in the wilderness? Was he using them? Was this his own personal revenge on the organization for what they did? Was he-

"Miria!" yelled a voice in her ear.

Startled she turned to look at the owner of said voice. Naruto was looking at her, faint curiosity and a small amount of concern on his face.

"What? Is something wrong?" she asked. Naruto shook his head slightly, "No, you looked troubled by something and mildly distressed. Is something on your mind?"

'Shit. And the worst part is he can read me like a book.' Miria cursed in her head, somehow managing her inner musings to herself. Instead she looked at him semi stoically and replied. "No, I was simply thinking of the past and hit a bad memory. Nothing for you to concern yourself with." She said.

Naruto nodded slightly in understanding, "Do you want to tell me about it?" he asked.

Again Miria cursed in her head quietly. She hadn't expected him to actually be curious as to her past. Then again, how exactly does one predict a millennia old awakened? He switched moods too quickly to pin down his real persona, she learned nothing from his speech, knew very little of his past and only few facts of his present. In other words, he was about as open as her claymore.

Shaking her head in a negative, she said "No it is not too bad, and it has nothing to do with the present. Have no worries about it." Hoping to divert the conversation smoothly. Quickly thinking up an alternate subject, she spoke up, "So where is your weapon buried exactly? You mentioned it the other day but never said the exact location." She was honestly curious about that to be honest. Where on earth could he have hidden it?

Naruto was silent for a long moment before he spoke in a solemn tone.

"I hide my blade in the place where all of this began for me. The one place I regret the most." He said somewhat cryptically.

Miria narrowed her eyes slightly. Another epigamic answer? Why was he so secretive? Was he trying to hide something?

Deciding to once again that a change of subject was in order. "Why don't you tell me a bit about yourself Naruto? It's not often one meets a former number one and keeps their limbs." She said.

Naruto looked at her out of the corner of his eyes, a smirk pricking at the edge of his lips. "Curious, are you? About little old me?" he said in a slightly mocking way, amusement shining slightly in his eyes. Miria caught the smirk and smirked slightly back.

"With emphasise on the old." She replied cheekily. "Come now, I thought all old ones liked to talk of the past." Narutos smirk widened as the verbal banter went on.

Chuckling slightly he replied, "I guess I can shed a small portion of my past with you. But first tell me, what do you know already? I'd hate to bore you with useless knowledge." Miria thought for a bit, remembering back to her lessons on the former number one that the organization gave a long time ago.

"Naruto of the moonless night," she began, "Naruto the bloodrunner, Naruto the indomitable, Naruto the ninth, Naruto the slaughterer. These names were some of the few that were give to you before and after your service in the ranks. You came out of nowhere at the young age of 7, and was trained in the organization. You graduated top of your classes and was assigned the rank of number 7 upon your 'graduation'. You quickly rose within the ranks slaying yoma after yoma, never failing a single mission. Gaining the certification of number 1 at the young age of 22, a mere 6 years after your first certification. You were the pride of the male warriors, due to their quickly declining numbers, and were also the pride of the organization. Your generations single digits outmatched any other, even by today's standards."

Miria's face became thoughtful as she continued. "But something happened. You snapped and turned on the organization, marching on Staff alone against the entire force of the current generation. Dozens died, be they trainees or full fledged warriors, they fell to your hand and blade. Fighting your way to the inner chambers of the organizations chief command, you entered the room alone. After awhile an extremely large burst of yoki was felt and you fled from the chambers and Staff itself as if the hounds of hell were on your heels. You were chased into the mountains by the single digits and not heard from again. You were and still are presumed to be dead." She finished her story.

Naruto nodded lightly, remembering her similar story within the mountains. "You are correct in most of the story. I went by many names. But I was most famously called the slaughterer after my crippling of the organization oh so long ago. There is some of that I won't tell you simply because it is not your business," he said looking intently at her, making it clear he was not saying more then he wished. Miria nodded at the words, not expecting his full trust immediately.

"I was born in a small town close to the center of the continent." He began. "Don't ask its name it was wiped off the map over a millennium ago. At the age of 7 my home was attacked by yoma and nearly wiped out. Those that were left fled to other villages to the south and east. I myself made my way towards Staff, hiding in caravans and hitching rides with strangers on the way. I walked freely into Staff and talked to the chief. I was accepted into the training a week later after I had regained all my strength."

His eyes took a far off look as he thought of his past.

"The training was merciless to say the least. Hours upon hours of pain and suffering. But I persevered and trained as hard as I could. When I was finally given a rank, number 7, I was deployed on many missions in the southern quarter of the continent. I never failed and never faltered, slaying any yoma that stood in my way. I was the greatest weapon in the organizations control. I gained many comrades and by the time I was number 1 there was nine of us. The most powerful of the organization. Its pride and joy." He spoke smiling slightly about the past. Miria listened closely, entrapped by the story from his past.

" Number 9, Gaara of iron, whose iron defense was almost unrivaled within the ranks."

"Number 8, lightning Yugito. Her reflexes where unmatched."

"Number 7, Yagura. Despite not having a famous name, he more than earned his place."

"Number 6, Roshi the old one. He survived from the second generation and was the oldest of us."

"Number 5, Han the quiet. He slayed yoma without a sound, sometime before they knew it."

"Number 4, Utakata the just. A great leader and a powerful friend."

"Number 3, Fu the nightwalker. She was the only warrior I know of that had dark skin. It was that that based her name."

"Number 2, Kirabi the toneless. His raps were terrible...but he was a good friend."

"And finally Number 1, me. Naruto the bloodrunner. I left none that I faced alive."

Naruto trailed off, lost within his memories. Miria looked at him with some concern, worried that she had gone too far in her questioning. But she asked one last question.

"What happened to them all?" almost afraid of the answer. Naruto was quiet for a long minute before he answered.

"I killed every single one of them. Down to their last breath."

/Line break/

They had been walking for a couple of hours now until they hit a fork in the road, when Naruto spoke up.

"I must go left if I am to retrieve my blade. There is another path to the place of your assignment that branches off from where I left it." He said.

Miria nodded and began down the left path, shortly followed by Naruto. Walking for about another hour and a half they both came upon a large clearing. Roughly the size of a large village it was covered it green grass. Standing in the middle of it was a large stone. And on top of the stone was a claymore.

Miria slowed down a bit at the site of the large area. Naruto however had no such qualms and marched straight towards the stone. Miria watched him as she slowly followed as he walked, eyes never leaving the stone where the sword was placed.

Naruto walked straight up to the stone before staring at it for a minute, before getting on his knees and bowing his head. As Miria got closer to the stone and was able to make out writing in the weathered and wind beaten stone.

'_Here lay those that fell to a great injustice. My they rest knowing that they will be avenged.'_

Not too far from the large stone stood a smaller gravestone. It too had words on it.

'_Here lays a women who believed in a monster. May she rest knowing that she saved a man.'_

Confused at what she now knew was a memorial, she turned to Naruto, gaze questioning. Naruto feeling her gaze spoke without opening his eyes or turning to look at her.

"This is the reason why I turned from the organization. Three years after I received my number 1 certification, I was walking towards a place that I sensed a yoma in. However I was called by my handler at the time, and ordered to leave the town to the yoma."

Miria nodded slightly. That had happened many times in the organizations past. Villages refused or could not pay and thus were made an example of and left to the yoma.

Naruto opened his eyes, stood and turned to her, eyes frosty and cold. "But I refused my orders. I made my death sentence on the organization that day and quickly ran to the village. But I was too late. The yoma had burned the place to the ground. I buried each of them and marched upon Staff swearing on my very blood that I would destroy them."

Miria looked at him in astonishment. He had done all that for humans? For one village? As noble as it was it did not seem worth his life.

Naruto turned and pulled the blade from the stone, looking at the crest on it before putting it on his back. He began to walk away towards an old road that lead into the forest.

"Come. Your village is the next hour west. If we hurry we can reach it before midday." He said. Miria rushed to catch up with him.

/Line break/

They reached the village when Naruto said they would. Just in case the yoma could sense him, Naruto ate half of a suppressant pill while suppressing his yoki. Miria was surprised when she found she could no longer sense the abyssal even though he was not 3 feet away from her. That was a deadly and amazing tool to have. With it he could go anywhere and not ever get found.

As they entered the village they looked around. The villagers seem frightened, looking at Miria with a mix of hope and fear. Some even glared with open hostility and hate. Others were curious about the tall blonde man that had the massive claymore on his back. He wasn't dressed like a claymore, and he didn't even have the normal silver eyes. So who was he?

As they walk through town they were approached around town square b the village mayor. He was a short man with the beginnings of a stomach that showed he ate well. He was rather plain to look at and had no outstanding features.

'Mayors tend to be quite generic...maybe its just natural.' Thought Naruto. He had never figured out way all mayors were small, slightly pudgy men. He mentally shrugged. It didn't matter anyways.

Miria looked at the man stoically before speaking, "Are you the one that sent the request?" she stated, all business. The man nodded animatedly.

"Ai, young lass, that I did." Naruto nearly snorted at that. Even if she didn't look it, and never would, Miria was roughly in her 40's. "There have been signs of a yoma in the town and we figured that it was time to call in a claymore." He said, not noticing Mirias infinitesimal twitch at the word 'claymore'. Naruto caught it and understood completely. No one within the ranks enjoyed being called the weapon they carried.

"Very well. Gather everyone in the village in the town square, and we will find this yoma." Miria all but ordered. The headman nodded and called for everyone to gather. A few minutes later Miria stood in the middle of a large circle of the villagers, along with Naruto. Nodding at the people around, she closed her eyes and began to search the people for the hidden yoma.

After a minute her eyes opened again. She stood silent for a moment, before glancing at Naruto, a small smirk on her face.

"You or me?" she said.

Narutos feral smirk at the words was her answer as he turned slowly towards the villagers. He grabbed the massive blade from his back and pointed it at a middle aged woman with short sandy brown hair.

"It's no use hiding. I can smell your vile stench the moment I entered this village, beast." He said. People turned to the woman in surprise and quickly backed away and ran to their houses while the 'woman' transformed into a hulking shape of a yoma.

"**That you found me out is quite impressive human, but you stand no chance against a superior predator!**" the yoma yelled charging Naruto at high speeds.

Seeing the yoma charge, Naruto dodged to the side at the last second, and swung the massive blade in a slow swing, to his normal, and cut a gash through the yoma's back. Hissing the yoma arched and spun quickly facing the interesting human. It was fast, faster then the normal prey it hunted. Maybe this would be more interesting then it thought. Charging at even faster speeds it began swinging a barrage of powerful punches and attacks with its claws. All were blocked as the massive weapon was placed in front of the man like a makeshift shield as he backed away.

Jumping back quickly, he positioned himself in a way they made it easy to react to anything. The yoma surged forward, arm cocked back in a vicious punch. Ducking Naruto stabbed out, laying open a wound on the shoulder of the beast.

The yoma grunted in irritation. "**Your defiantly stronger then the average fly. But I will still rip you apart!**" it yelled.

Charging with a blow that would break any normal humans bones, the yoma swung like a hammer. It was surprised when that massive blade was brought up to blow the strike like a shield.

Suddenly Naruto dropped to a knee, spinning on the kneecap, he delivered a wide sweeping swing that cut through the yoma's legs like butter. Screaming in agony, the yoma fell to its back and continued screaming. It was suddenly silenced when the claymore was plunged through its neck. It gurgled a moment, then fell silent.

Silence reigned as the villagers stared at the man in amazement, watching as he swung the blood from the blade. Miria simply looked slightly amused.

"You sure didn't drag that out. You still need to work on your speed, you almost were hit on the first blow." Miria mock chastised, knowing full well that the yoma was little more then an ant to Naruto. But for the sake of the audience, she wouldn't let that slip that tidbit of information.

Naruto smiled lightly as he looked at Miria, fully aware of what she was doing, decided to play along.

"Yes ma'am. I'll work harder to impress! I swear!" he said, imitating a young person with ease. Miria mentally smiled at the act, not letting it show on her face. Nodding at him, she turned to the mayor who was fast approaching them.

When he was close enough he said, "Thank you Claymore, and thank you young man," Naruto nearly burst out laughing at that, "thanks to you two we can finally rest in peace at night. If there is anything we can do for you, don't hesitate to ask." He said, smiling largely.

"No thanks are needed. A man in black will come to collect the money owed soon. Give it to him." Miria answered, before turning to leave and meet her handler. Naruto waved a the townspeople like an energetic teenager and ran to catch up with Miria, almost tripping over a loose rock, eliciting chuckles from the villagers.

/Line break/

Once far enough away from the village, Miria spoke up. "Has anyone ever told you that you are a really good actor?" she remarked, smirking lightly.

Naruto chuckled and patted her head, much to her annoyance. "Reach my age Ria, and its easy." He said using his pet name for her. She turned away with a huff and walked a bit faster.

After a few minutes they came upon a man in all black. Naruto stiffened unnoticeably at the sight. Miria walked towards the man.

"Mission accomplished. The yoma has been exterminated. Pay awaits in the town." She said, completely monotonous as she spoke to her handler. The man in black looked at Miria, nodded and then looked at Naruto in curiosity.

"And who is this tall, young man? And how did he come to possess a weapon of the organization?" the man asked, almost demanding the information. Instead of Miria answering, Naruto beat her to it.

"My name is Cole. I used to live in a small town to the west a few years back, before I left in search of a new life. I traveled south looking for anything that could interest me, when I came across a large fielded memorial, with the blade you see stuck in it. Seeing as the blade looked unwanted I took it and tried to learn how to use it. It wasn't for a few months after that when I met Miria. She was kind enough to watch me and teach me a few things. She even lets me attempt to kill yoma. I apologize for not informing you or anyone of my presence but I did not want to cause Miss Miria trouble." Naruto explained, bowing towards the man, innerly disgusted that he had to do this. He wanted nothing more then to lop the mans head off.

The man in black was silent for a while before nodding at him. Naruto could feel the mans smile as he spoke. "Well it is always good to see a young man so motivated. I wish you good luck on your training." The man said gruffly, but not unkindly. Naruto was lightly surprised by the kind words, before thanking the man and stepping back.

The man in black turned back to Miria, who was waiting patiently, before he spoke again.

"New orders from the top. You are being assigned to the north. Number 7 was recently lost due to the sudden increase in awakened beings in the north. You along with many other warriors are being sent up north to subdue this threat."

Miria was slightly shocked. A large amount of awakened beings? In the north?

"But why am I being sent instead of one of the top five? Surly they would have less problems in the north then someone like I." She stated.

Nodding at the wisdom in her argument he answered her. "You are as wise as ever my dear." He said smiling at her. "Normally that would be the first priority, however the top five have been scattered over the continent. Numbers 1 and 2 are currently at Staff for its protection, Number 3 is just returning in the west and is preparing to move out southbound. Number 4 has fallen. And number 5 cannot be sent. You are the next best choice to lead the warriors in the north." He said. Miria was surprised at his words. Number 4 Ophelia was dead? She was ecstatic! Finally the bitch got what was coming to her! Her love of blood went too far and she died! Miria was laughing manically in her head while somehow keeping a straight face. "I see. Very well then." She said before turning north. She halted her progress at the handlers next words.

"Boy, Cole was it?" he said, gaining a nod from Naruto. "Would you mind letting me see the symbol of the blade you carry? After all, you might be holding the blade of someone famous." The handler said in an upbeat tone. Naruto stiffened slightly before pulling the blade out off his back and turning it, symbol forward towards the man in black. The man leaned in close, inspecting the symbol closely. Leaning back again he said "Well, that symbol belongs to... someone I do not know. Must be very old for that, or maybe my mind is leaving me. I'm not very young by any means so I wouldn't be surprised. Either way thank you for showing me." he said, a smile could be felt behind the hood he wore.

Naruto smiled at the man, mentally putting the man on a relatively short list of people he knew from the organization that weren't complete assholes. That didn't mean he trusted him. Oh no, hell would freeze before that happened. But he wouldn't kill him outright.

"Thank you, sir. Have a pleasant day!" acting his part as the young youth. The man nodded back then nodded to Miria, who had been watching the ordeal and turned and left towards the village.

Naruto walked up beside Miria before walking with her. He spoke up after a few minutes.

"He was nice." He said simply.

Miria facepalmed.

Timeskip- approaching the north...finally got here didn't i?

The snow was murderously cold as it battered the two as they walked towards the town of pieta. Both were unbothered by the cold, using their yoki as a type of shield. Well, Miria was, Naruto couldn't use his yoki as he had once again taken a suppressant to hide his yoki, just incase there were already warriors in the town.

This turned out to be wise as when they approached town square they found a good many warriors gathered chatting with one another. Around 20 warriors had gathered. It was probably the most warriors every gathered in one spot at any one time, besides Narutos defection.

One of the warriors walked towards them. She was tall, about 5' 10 with light blond hair that fell to her chest in soft waves. Several locks framed her face and hung in front of her forehead. She wore the standard organization warrior's uniform and had silver eyes like all warriors did.

"Greetings, My name is Flora currently ranked number 8 in the organization. Please state your name and rank so I may greet you properly." She said, her voice soft and polite.

"My name is Miria, I am ranked currently as number 6 within the organization. I will be the commanding officer in this campaign, by orders of the high council. It is a pleasure to meet you." Miria replied, voice formal and firm. Flora nodded politely at her before turning to look at Naruto.

"All civilians have been ordered to evacuate the area, I must ask you to do the same." She said pointedly, remarking on Naruto's 'human' self. Naruto chuckled lightly before replying politely.

"I am afraid I must decline your request. I fully intend to stay alongside Miria. I thank you for your concern and it is noted."

Flora seemed slightly surprised that a human would deny the request of a warrior, and looked to Miria for answers. Miria nodded while saying, "He is strong for a human. He came of his own free will and would not be denied. His death would not be on our hands if occurs." Naruto nearly chuckled at that. He highly doubted anything short of Pricilla herself or another Abyssal would pose a threat to his life. This warriors couldn't harm him even if they wished to.

Flora nodded uneasily, unnerved by the fact that the 6th ranked warrior believed this man could actually help them. However looking at him, she could see strength and no small amount of it too.

"Come," she said gesturing towards town square, "I will take you to our base of operations."

Miria nodded then turned to Naruto. "Stay in town square and don't wander. And for the gods sakes, don't start any fights."

Naruto nodded, the picture of innocence plastered on his face. "Why ever would you believe I would start trouble Ria?" he asked.

Miria's deadpan face said it all. "Because your you." She said before walking off, Flora following closely behind.

Naruto pouted slightly at her lack of trust, before shrugging it off and walking over to mingle with the other warriors.

'This will be fun' he thought with a smirk.

Naruto approach the warriors, who were slowly taking notice in the tall blonde man before all of them turned to look at him in confusion. Why was a human here? Weren't they forced to evacuate?

A tall muscular warrior with two swords on her back, marched towards Naruto, face practically screaming arrogance. She, or he Naruto mused due to her highly masculine looks, walked up and glared at the hidden yoma, who looked down slightly at her calmly.

Raising an eyebrow he spoke, "Yes? Is there something you need?"

The warrior grunted before speaking in a highly arrogant voice. "Yeah. All humans were told to get the hell out of here. Don't you know a battlefield when you see one? Or are you too stupid to notice?" she spoke in a condescending tone.

Narutos brow rose higher before deeming it worth an answer. "Wow. So you do have some brains behind all that muscle. I was afraid it was all mush. My apologizes for being wrong." He said, sarcasm oozing from his words.

The surrounding warriors gasped at the humans blatant disregard to the warrior. Said warrior was growling at the nerve of the human.

"I am Undine ranked 11 and the strongest warrior in the organization." She said arrogantly.

Narutos eyebrow didn't falter as he took a bored look. "Really? That's nice." He spoke in a bored tone. He looked unimpressed by the declaration. "I was under the impression that the rank 1 was the strongest."

Undine was furious. "I am ordering you to leave this town immediately before I kick your ass out." She growled out.

Narutos eyebrow lowered, shifting his face into an amused look as he stared at the shorter warrior.

"I am not within your organization or its ranks '_anymore_' and as such cannot be ordered by you or any of your fellows. As for you kicking my ass out of town? Please, I doubt you could." He said/thought, tone amused and slightly condesending.

Undine was fuming in anger at this point. She reached up to grab her swords when a voiced yelled out.

"Enough! Didn't I tell you not to start fights?" It was Miria, who was stalking up to the disguised abyssal, sword drawn. She pulled her arm back and swung like it was a bat, striking Naruto with the flat side of the sword, sending him flying into a building much to the shock of the other warriors. Seeing him not move, she walked over to where he lay and kicked him in the ribs.

"Get up. I know your faking being hurt. That normally wouldn't even faze you." She said looking down at the fallen form of Naruto.

Much to the surprise of the other warriors, Naruto groaned and slowly stood, brushing down his clothes before turning to look at Miria. "These are new you know? And they're not cheap either! Did you have to hit me with the sword? You could have just punched me you know." He said annoyed.

Smirking she said, "I could have...but this is far more fun."

Narutos eyebrow twitched rapidly in irritation at his companions words. He grumbled mild obscenities under his breath before walking away, heading for the abandoned church.

"I'll be on the top floor if you're looking for me." He said before entering the building. Miria shook her head before turning to a stunned group of warriors.

"What?"

Timeskip

Clare was marching towards the town of pieta. She had been assigned to the north in attempt to clear her name after running from the organization for the last little while. She rubbed her arm, not from the bite of the cold, but from the feeling of the new arm that took its place. Irene quicksword had given her arm in place of hers so she could learn to use the legendary move.

Behind her was the current Number 9 of the organization, Jean. She wielded the powerful Drillsword technique, a powerful move that allowed her to punch through every the toughest of armors that a yoma could bare. As of the moment, she was following the current 47 to honor a life debt. Clare had saved her life in the caverns of the Abyssal of the west, Riful mistress of the blades.

As Clare and Jean entered the town square, Clare was treated to a sight that shocked her. At least 20 warriors had gathered and stood in town square, milling around chatting aimlessly. But that wasn't the final surprise. Looking onward, she spied a man leaning against the corner wall of the church, a large claymore sitting next to him. He was dressed in slightly baggy black pants and a grey top. He wore a long sleeve black vest over a gray shirt. Leather could be seen over the top serving as straps for the claymore blade going over his shoulder. Brown fingerless gloves finished the image. A shock of blonde hair stood wildly on his head. His eyes were closed. In fact, if Clare didn't know any better she would have said he was asleep.

"So this is the northern lands. The town of pieta." Jean mumbled behind her. Clare had to resist rolling her eyes. The single digit was getting annoying, following her everywhere.

"I have received equal compensation from you, so as I said there is no reason for you to follow me Jean." She replied, a hint of bite hidden in her tone.

"Now now Clare, that's no way to talk to a young lady." Said a voice behind them. Both of them spun around, swords ready and drawn, to see the man that was leaning against the church standing not two feet behind Jean. Jeans blade had already been in motion the moment to words were said, the blade singing towards the man's head.

In response the man reached back and drew his blade slightly off his back, stopping the deadly arc of steel from lopping off his head. Raising an eyebrow at the smaller single digit he spoke.

"Now that wasn't nice. You could have hurt me seriously with that." He said, eyebrow arced. Jean sheathed her sword in slight embarrassment at the act. Clare spoke up almost yelling at the man.

"Naruto! What in the world are you doing here?" she yelled eyes wide at the sight of the yoma. She was surprised when she found she couldn't sense an ounce of yoki from him. 'He must be hiding.' She deduced.

"Just admiring the scenery. The north is quite beautiful this time of year. I also heard word that a fight was going on so I decided to check it out." He said. Raising his voice he spoke louder.

"Helen don't even think about it." He said, confusing the other two. Suddenly Helen jumped down from the roof of a nearby building, pouting heavily.

"Awww. You ruin all the fun." She said pouting still. Suddenly, in a flash of motion, she pulled her blade from her back and struck out at the number 47. Clare blocked the strike quickly and struggled slightly to hold it back.

Helen gave a gleeful look at Clare. "Hahaha! So you are still alive eh? It's definitely been awhile!" she said smirk plastered on her face. She then had to quickly flip to avoid being pierced in the throat by Jeans blade. Jean took a half step forward, ready to attack, when suddenly Deneve appeared, claymore at Jeans neck looking past the warrior.

Jean looked surprised at the sudden appearance of the warrior. Deneve spoke, "Do not interfere with a greeting between two old friends in such an unrefined fashion."

Clare was shocked. "Deneve!"

Twisting her arm quickly in a pseudo version of her drill sword, jean quickly escaped Deneve's grasp, surprising the warrior. Jean looked at her in the eye. "How undignified of a greeting. Even between old friends, something like that requires gratitude."

They stared each other in the eye, waiting for the other to make the first move. The tension grew and grew before...

"Oh enough already! My god you all are like children. Squabbling among one another over the most petty of reasons." Naruto said, stepping in between the two, annoyed with the antics of what was supposed to be trained warriors. Both looked down in slight embarrassment.

"Now introduce yourselves and shake hands and make up damn it!" Naruto said irritated. When neither went to make the first move Naruto practically roared, "NOW!"

Helen spoke first. "My name is Helen I am number 22 in the organization." She was reasonably chastised by the disguised Abyssal.

Deneve spoke next."My name is Deneve. I have been given the rank of 15 in the organization."

Jean was wondering at the strange human that these two seemed to know. What was he that made them so chastised by a mere human? "My name is Jean. I am ranked number 9 in the organization." She said.

Helen was shocked by the declaration. "What the hell! That`s a single digit! Then why the hell are you hanging around Clare, she`s only a number 47."

Jean looked her in the eye. "I did not ask her number when she saved my life nor do I care about it now. I owe her a deep debt and I will repay it." She said.

Naruto let loose a chuckle at the scene. "A warrior with honor. That can be a rare sight nowadays. Most are arrogant or prideful over themselves. Seeing someone like you Jean shows a great improvement in the ranks." He said, a warm smile on his face.

Jean nodded at him in respect. Deneve apologized to the single digit for her behaviour as well as Helen. Jean accepted both as they turned and walked back into the town square. Naruto looked after them with a small smile on his lips.

'Youngsters these days.' He thought.

/Line Break/

"Please everyone assemble. There will be a synoptical explanation for this operation now." Flora said. She was standing at the bottom of the steps, facing the assembled warriors. Naruto had reclaimed his position from before at the entrance to the church by the door. He casually leaned against the wall, eyes closed, seemingly shut off from the world around him.

"My name is Flora and I am ranked as the organizations number 8." Flora introduced.

Helen whistled, "Well that's something you don't see every day. Two single digits, the number 8 and 9." Speaking louder to be heard she said, "If there are two single digits around, then the higher ranked one becomes the leader right? That means your the leader of this expedition." Helen said.

Flora shook her head as a negative. "No, there is a higher ranked warrior then me here today." She proclaimed, shocking everyone slightly. A small almost invisible smile formed on Narutos lips as everyone started muttering to one another.

Footsteps where heard from behind the gathering as a new warrior approached. Turning to look, Clare, Helen and Deneve were easily able to pick out the familiar silhouette.

"Miria!" the cried out happily.

Miria turned and looked at the three younger warriors. A small smile lite her face for a moment before she spoke. "I see the three of you are still alive. Seems like we've all made it to the north." She said, almost grimly.

Whispers of awe could be heard around from the gathered warriors.

"That's Number 6!"

"Phantom Miria!"

"...I've never seen her in person before."

Turning the rest of the soldiers gathered Miria spoke.

"Greetings everyone, and thank you for the efforts you have gone to to come here from your respective districts. My name is Miria, I am currently ranked number 6 within the organization. I will be leading this operation." She announced.

Stepping forward to the base of the church overlooking the plaza, Miria turned and addressed the gathered warriors on the issue before them. She told them of their mission and what it entailed. Unsurprisingly most were surprised that yoma were gathering an mass. Miria further went to explain that a group had attempted the mission before and as a result were killed.

"What?!"

"So many yoma..."

"Even Number 7 fell.."

"Do we have a chance?"

"If your wetting your pants like wimps now, then you might as well run away now." Spoke out an arrogant voice. It was none other then Undine. "Our job is to kick yoma ass any time, any where. If your pissing yourself now then your going to be useless in front of a real enemy. Better quit now."

Silence flooded the area as many looked at the brutish looking women in anger. Then, small giggles came from the top of the church, which turned into chuckles which turned into booming laughter.

Turning to the source of the noise, they all found it to be Naruto, who was doubled over laughing like he had heard the most spectacular joke. Naruto's laughter boomed into the area like thunder, echoing off the townhouses.

Undine gritted her teeth in annoyance and anger. "What? Something funny, human?" she shouted, spitting the word human like vemon.

Naruto's laughter dimmed down slowly, before dying completely to nothing. When he looked up, mirth gleaming in his eyes, he spoke. "So you say it is useless to fear, Strong armed Undine? That it is a weakness to fear an opponent?" he asked.

Undine growled at him. "There is no point in fearing an enemy. Cowards fear and are weaklings. They freeze and die. Anyone who fears fighting is weak and should just give up and die." She spat.

Narutos face went extremely serious, a shadow cast on his face. He walked down the steps, each footstep echoing throughout the area. Miria watched, tense as a bowstring at his reaction. As he drew alongside her and moved to pass her, she grabbed his wrist.

She looked up and met his eyes and gasped, letting go unintentionally. Without missing a beat Naruto continued his march, walking past warriors to the one who stood, arms crossed arrogant in her claims and firm in her belief that no human could ever dream of beating her.

Naruto stepped in front of her, an imposing figure by anyone's standards. At 6'3, he towered over Undine like a mountain. He looked up at the muscled warrior.

Undine shook at the sight of this man's eyes. Not for his height and or any imposing part of him. His eyes. They were chips of steel, forged in fire and doused in blood. This man knew death.

The raw power of his gaze forced Undine to take a step back, momentarily unnerved. Naruto spoke, voice loud and firm.

"Fear is a tool. Just as much as a sword or a knife. When applied to an enemy it is a great asset. However what you speak of is a complete lack of fear. That is not bravery. Its foolishness."

Everyone listened intently, captivated by this human insight.

"Any person that does not fear their strength, or the strength of their enemy, is doomed to die. Fear motivates us. If you don't have it, then you are _weak_." He hissed, eye locked on Undines.

Undine was angry. No, scratch that, she was beyond angry. A meer human lecturing her on weakness? Absurd! No matter how strong he was or how frightening he was, he was still human!

"BASTARD!" She screamed, grabbing both blades and swing them down, fully bent on ending the pest in front of her.

Everyone gasped as the blades drew closer. Naruto continued to look in Undines eyes with sharp interest.

There was a flash of silver and the ring of steel.

Miria had appeared, faster then the normal eye could follow, and had blocked Undines swing dead in its path.

"Enough." She spoke, voice like the snow around them. Undine was somewhat shocked at the number 6's appearance. Miria, however, wasn't focused on the 11th rank. Her eyes were focused on the minute twitch that had gone through Naruto's hand. So fast and subtle that even she almost missed it, yet oh so important.

Standing and shrugging off Undines weapons, she turned to the warrior. "We are not here to quarrel amongst one another! Hold your blades Number 11." She spoke, voice harsh. Turning to Naruto she gave him _the look_. Naruto cringed.

"And you. I expected better from you of all people Naruto."

Naruto lowered his head, suitably chastised.

Satisfied that they were done, Miria moved back to her original position.

"Will Number 8, Flora, Number 9, Jean, Number 11, Undine, and Number 13, Veronica, please step forward."

The four warriors stepped forward. Miria nodded.

"Now we are going to split the rest of you into squads, each with its own captain to lead it. Some of you will remember that this is the standard for fighting Awakened Beings. Thus this will maximize our fighting potential."

The group nodded to themselves, seeing the wisdom in the plan. Even Undine grinned at the thought.

As the warriors were divided up into groups, Naruto analyzed Miria's plan. As a former Number 1, it was almost a habit.

It was smart. Dividing the higher ranks into increase their fighting, with lower ranks allowing everyone to gain experience from it. Furthermore, she split the three semi-awakened warriors into different teams as a kind of backup power. Brilliantly thought out truly. But it was not without its flaws. Lower ranks were far more susceptible to the fear of a first time awakened being and were more likely to panic, causing some to break formation and make hasty moves and desperate ploys. This made them easy pickings for an awakened being. In the end, either all of them would make it or they were going to sustain heavy losses. That was the risk of battle.

He was quickly snapped out of his thoughts when he noticed everyone leaving and Miria had turned to look at him.

Arching an eyebrow at her look. "Yes?" he asked.

"Was there a reason you almost blew your cover right off the bat? And picked a fight with one of my warriors? That was inexcusable!" she growled out slightly.

Narutos eyes darkened a bit and he uncrossed his muscled arms. He looked at Miria with a look that could pierce ice. "You forget, I am not one of your little warriors. I do not follow your orders Miria and I am not worried about how any other warriors think of me. I did not attack your soldier, she attacked me." He spoke back, voice hard and firm.

Turning to walk away, he spoke back to Miria. "I will be in the top of the bell tower resting."

Miria mumbled curses under her breath quietly as the yoma marched away. Honestly he was as stubborn as she was sometimes. But there was nothing she could do at the moment.

Sighing to herself, she left to meet up with the others.

/Line break/

"What would you assess as our chances of success on this operation, Miria?" Clare spoke.

The four had met up in a cave on the outskirts of the town to avoid unwanted company. Turns out that unwanted company followed them, in the form of Jean. Clare however was quick to explain that Jean was in a similar situation as they were. The others were astounded that Jean had to willpower and mental fortitude to revert a full body awakening. Such a thing was unheard of!

Finally getting back to the topic at hand, Clare posed the question that had been bugging her for awhile now. Now they sat, waiting expectantly on Mirias answer.

Miria intertwined her fingers in front of her face and stared at the fire for a moment as if in thought. When she finally spoke up however, it was not the answer they were hoping for.

"This operation... has a zero possibility of succeeding."

Everyone was in shock.

"W-what do you mean!" Helen exclaimed. "How can you just say that, that can't be true."

"If this was simply an extermination of yoma then we would have a chance. Not the best chance or even a slim chance, but a chance nonetheless. However, due to the mastermind behind this all, we stand no chance." Miria spoke grimly.

"Isley, the silver king of the north." Clare spoke. "That is our enemy."

Miria was slightly surprised. "You knew?"

"Yes. Riful of the west told me in person." She confirmed.

"I see. So all of you see it now? We were not simply sent here to kill awakened beings, but to also kill the Abyssal of the north." Miria said. Her face was grim as if she was issuing a death warrant.

Helen bolted to her feet, face indignant and scared. "Is the organization insane?! There is no way we can do that!" Then in an instant it hit her. They _couldn't _do it. That was the point. They weren't meant to.

"Most likely the organization is simply buying time. We are a simple road block that they have placed in Isley's way. They have also picked out the top five from this operation and the ones that seem most loyal. There are always more recruits, and they can always create more warriors. We are the cannon-fodder. Expendable." Miria said.

/Line break/

In the town bell tower, Naruto was thinking. Now normally this wouldn't be far from the normal. His mind never truly stopped running, unless nothing worth think of was happening.

But, something was happening. Two somethings actually.

The first was this...mission that he had chosen to bear witness to. It was not a normal mission, that much was clear to him. After all, sending so few to fight the likes of Isley was nothing short of a suicide mission. Even he didn't believe he would be able to outright beat Isley in a one on one. Naruto was physically stronger and faster, but the elder held more then a centuries experience over him.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. It was just like before. Only this time the role were reversed. The warriors were the organization playthings. They held no thought nor mercy for tools and they were quick to dispose of the ones they couldn't control.

And so they sent all these soldiers up north. To save face and make it look like they were trying to actually defeat Isley. They sent over half their forces with a commander that had only been on a few hunts herself.

Which lead him to his second something of the day.

Miria.

The young hanyoma confused him. She acted cold and tough and calculative, but if she opened up she truly was a good person. Even fun to be around. He had even got her to open up a bit on that church almost two weeks ago and the weeks after had only helped.

Dare he say it, he was becoming fond of the woman.

He was a little upset at himself for his actions earlier in the courtyard and his harsh words. He acted without thought and thought he would test one of the warriors. He didn't even think on the consequences. Damn his impulsiveness. He was supposed to be an Ex-number 1 and here he was acting like a child. And Miria had berated him like he was one.

Thinking back on Miria, he thought of most of her defining features.

She was strong, courageous, loyal, damn brilliant and yet at the same time managed to be compassionate and calm. Maybe...

'NO! Can't be thinking those kinds of thought now of all times.' He thought viciously to himself. He perked up a bit when he felt three yoki signatures making their way towards town rapidly. Looking out the window, he was just in time to see Mirias team engage with an awakened being. Farther around town he sensed similar battles raging.

Vanishing from his spot, he reappeared on the rooftop overlooking the nearby battles. If any of them slipped up he could be there in an instant.

As each battle progressed farther along he quickly saw that none of the warriors were in desperate need of help. Although he did get a chuckle when the one awakened being tried and failed to push Deneve and Clare over their limits. A good plan, but useless in the end.

As each of the Awakened's lives were extinguished, Naruto was pleased to sense that no one had died and Miria hadn't even gotten a scratch.

As everyone gathered for a status report Naruto watched as Undine, 'Insolent child.', marched off on her own for a new change of clothes. Clare and Flora walked off. And Miria...

She was walking towards the bell tower.

Coming to see him?

Listening and hearing her steps walk up the stairs that lead to the bell towers top floor, Naruto didn't move from his position overlooking the area. Hearing the door open behind him, his ears twitched a bit, but he still didn't move.

Sitting down beside him, she looked out at the town. The snow lightly fell in the wind and the dim light from the hidden sun caused it to sparkle slightly. All things considered, the days was nice and the view was nothing to scoff at.

Narutos eyes were focused firmly on the horizon. Miria sat beside him, waiting.

"What is the farthest back you can remember?"

Miria was slightly startled by the seemingly random question, but quickly answered. "I don't know. I never look into my past much."

Naruto nodded lightly.

"Take one look. A brief one. Just remember as far back as possible. Humor this old man."

Pondering his question for a moment before answering, she said, "The farthest back I can remember is when I was very young, a mere child. I remember sitting around the dinner table with my mother and older brother, saying grace and eating and laughing as a family. I remember laughing at my brothers jokes and feeling warm when my mother tucked me in at night. That is the furthest back that I remember."

"I see..." Naruto said, tone low.

Miria looked at him from the corner of her eyes. "What is the furthest you remember?" she was curious as to the memory of the elder former hanyoma.

Naruto was silent for a long time. Miria almost didn't think he would answer.

"Blood."

"What?"

"The farthest I remember is blood. From the beginning of my years as a warrior to the present is splattered with the blood of thousands. Yoma and awakened and humans alike, I've killed and survived all this time by way of death. My job was to kill, so I killed. I was the best at it. Now it is that I kill to live."

Miria looked at the once great man and thought of how hard it must have taken to his morals and emotions after he awakened. The weight of the years pressing down on him. The guilt and shame. The way he talked, he had friends, many of them. And he threw them all away for the sake of a human village and his own morals. To have fallen so far so quickly would have broken most.

This was one of the strongest beings that walked the mortal world. No one seemed to remember that he was a man with a tortured past.

"Why do you fight, Miria?"

Miria was startled by the sudden question. Choosing her answer carefully she spoke.

"Because I can't afford to die quite yet."

"And when your purpose has been fulfilled? What then?"

"Then I will accept whatever end that is given to me."

"So you will give up?"

Miria looked at him strangely. Naruto eyes finally drew away from the horizon to meet hers.

"You plan to drift off in the pages of history? Like a lost record or a dying race?"

"..." Miria had no answer.

Naruto looked down into the courtyard and the gathered people below. "When this is over, I plan to find the farthest corner of the earth that exists. There I will stay, the last true monster of the world. That is if I survive all of this in the first place." He said chuckling hollowly at the end.

"I don't think you're a monster."

Narutos head shot to look at Miria so fast he would have broken his neck were he normal. His eyes were wide and surprised at the statement of the woman beside him. Miria stared back at him, impassive and totally calm, acting like she hadn't delivered a mind blowing statement to the man before her.

"W-w-what did you say?" Naruto asked, not quite believing his ears.

"Are you simple? I'll say it again slowly for you this time." She said a teasing grin on her face. "I. Do. Not. Think..."

Naruto interrupted by waving his arms frantically and somewhat comically as he cut her off. "No no no, I got that part but could you perhaps explain that sentence a little?"

"I don't see what needs to be explained. Sure you eat humans from time to time and I won't ever be truly happy about that part, but you aren't like other awakened. Firstly, you didn't attack us when we first met. Second, you have made no moves to harm anyone, sans that small stunt in the courtyard earlier." She glared lightly at him for that, to which he shrugged and waved it off.

Taking a breath Miria sighed. "Lastly, you don't even act like other awakened. You laugh, smile, talk normally, are free about your past too an extent and in a small way kinda helpful."

Naruto shook his head though.

"Miria that is sweet and all. But as I told you the day we got here, I won't really be able to help. This is one thing where I have no choice. I can't interfere with your affairs too much. It would look suspicious. I refuse to be captured and hunted again. I'm sorry."

Miria nodded solemnly knowing his position. Even the great abyssal couldn't roam freely without risk. Due to their massive power the organization did it's best to corral them in the far corners, letting them squabble amongst each other.

"I know..."

They sat in silence, wind whipping in the light snow stirring up the white flakes like wind tossed leaves.

/Line break/

The next day rolled around faster then the gathered soldiers wished for. The impending attack that inevitably occur that day. Each warrior was nervous, but steady. This is what they trained for, what they did, how they lived.

Miria was standing at the head of the gathered soldiers, face grim and set in stone.

'I can sense them.' She thought, feeling the overwhelming presence of numerous yoki signals many of them powerful. It was impossible to sense how many there was due to the sheer amount of yoki in the area, but if she had to guess, it was probably more then she had warriors.

"Are all citizens evacuated from the town?" she called.

"Yes. The last left some hours ago for a city to the south."

"Wounded?"

"Yumas arm is almost recovered, it should bring no major problems in the coming fight."

"I see..."

She stared into the white snow, as if trying to see the far off threat.

"All soldiers are assembled."

"Very well." Miria nodded, reaching for her blade. Others mimicked her movement, some drew the weapons, while others simply stood in silence.

'How many of us will survive this? Just how many will fall today?'

"And so it begins."

/Line break/

Naruto stood on top of the town hall. Being the tallest building, it gave him a great view to watch the coming battle.

Naruto sat and analyzed the odds of the coming battle. From what he could sense there was about 27 awakened beings. From their yoki levels, none were former single digits which was thankful in on itself. If a single digit was among them then the party below wouldn't stand a chance.

'Although,' he mused, 'they still don't stand a good chance anyways.'

Regardless, Miria had a plan even for that. She had taken a great risk informing the other warriors of the organizations treachery. They gathered could have usurped her position and fled. Surprisingly most took it the way she expected, anger and confusing and fear. Her greatest idea yet though, in Naruto's mind, was her idea to keep as many people alive as possible. Taking his own idea as inspiration, she had each warrior take a half of a suppression pill. The pill would do nothing to their yoki and skills, but if they were knocked unconscious then the pill would wipe their aura off the map. It would be as if they had died. Once again Naruto had to marvel at the sheer resourcefulness of the woman. It baffled him how the plans she made sprung to her head like magic.

Shaking his head lightly, he chuckled. He _was_ fond of the woman. Gods willing, she would survive this. He had grown to like her company.

Sensing the first of the yoma enter town, his thoughts went morbid.

'It begins.'

/Line break/

The battle had gone well in the beginning. The narrow streets allowed the warriors better places to fight in and forced the awakened into corners. Rooftop fighting was a bit trickier but they managed with it as well.

Then something went wrong.

In quick succession 3 warriors fell as an awakened sprung a trap on them. The awakened was killed quickly but that brought friendly losses up to 5. Three awakened lay dead in the snow.

Naruto thought that it was little more then a miracle. The overwhelming odds had forced risks to be taken that normally wouldn't be taken. Miraculously they seemed to be paying off in the end.

However apparently, Naruto wasn't the only one with that idea.

**ROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRR RRR!**

Off in the distance a deep, ominous, booming roar that sent shivers down the spines of the gathered. Naruto slowly stood from his seated position on the rooftop, horror written on his face at the sound.

'No!' he thought. 'Why is he here?!'

Looking down, he saw Miria was having a similar revelation.

The gathered yoma looked back towards the source of the noise. Suddenly they leaped away, vanishing quickly into the blizzard.

"They're retreating!"

"Have we won?"

"No way."

The remaining warriors chattered confused, weapons still drawn, muscles tense.

From within the snow walked out what looked like a young man, probably in his early 20's. Raven black hair hung from his head in a somewhat handsome way. Silver eyes gleamed through the snow like twin lanterns. As he drew closer, he stopped beside the head of a dead awakened and rested his hand on the head lightly. Looking among the warriors, his voice echoed out in the soft stillness.

"1...2...3...4...5. So there are five. It is evidently the reason why you have lasted as long as you have. You must have a brilliant commander. However, I cannot allow you to destroy my forces as you have been."

Massive amounts of yoki _roared _around the man, shielding him from view for a moment. A terrifying roar shook through the gathered to the core.

Miria spoke through numb lips, horror plastered on her face. "Silver eyed lion king, Rigaldo. Why is he here!?" she practically yelled.

The yoki died down to reveal the awakened's new form. It was that of a bipedal lion, fur deep grey with a mane of grey fur surrounding the awakened's neck. Claws sharp as a sword hung from his hands. Overall he was an imposing figure that towered over the gathered.

Vanishing in a blur of speed, kicking up snow as he moved, Rigaldo appeared in front of Veronica in a flash.

"**Number 1."**

Faster then the eye could track, deadly claws slashed through Veronica, severing her top hlf from the bottom. Both ends flopped to the ground lifelessly. Everyone gasped at the brutal death. A warrior tried to decapitate the lion in rage, but was baffled to find the yoma had vanished again.

Appearing in front of Undine he spoke again.

"**Number 2."**

Bringing his arm down in a deadly arc, he was surprised to find his strike blocked by the twin blades of the number 11.

"**Your quick. However..."**

The second arm came up faster then the first, severing the arms of the twin wielding warrior at the forearms.

"**..I'm quicker."**

The next strike cut in half from her right shoulder to under her left breast. Surprise and anger was shown on her face.

"God...damn...it.." said the number 11 as she breathed her last.

"UNDINE!" screamed Deneve in anguish.

Moving on to his next target as if he was killing flies, Rigaldo appeared in front of Jean claws out ready to rip her apart.

"Jean!" Clare yelled, moving to aid her comrade.

"Stay back! Protect Flora!" Jean yelled raising her blade quickly to block the powerful blows of the awakened. Back stepping rapidly, she blocked quickly showing her merit as a single digit warrior.

"He's trying to kill the leaders! Next is-!" she yelled, but was cut off abruptly when Rigaldo's arm plunged through her stomach, causing a mortal wound. Gasping blood from her mouth, she was quickly flicked off of the arm like blood from a blade.

"**Bastard!**" Clare screamed, her yoki surging forth as she charged the stronger yoma. Rigaldo simply pushed her out of the way like a parent would a child that had gotten rowdy. Charging Flora, Rigaldo aimed a heavy cleaving blow, aiming to cleave her from forehead to groin. Panicking flora quickly committed her windcutter technique as a last second defensive ploy. Rigaldo swatted her hard, sending her flying into a building headfirst, knocking her unconscious with blood running down her head.

Rigaldo didn't even give her a second look. Charging faster then any of the gathered warriors could dream to catch with their eyes. Miria saw him approach. He was far to fast for her to block, anyone else was too far away to be of any help. Squeezing her eyes shut she prepared for her death.

**CLANG!**

...

...

...

A great gasp went up among the gathered. Miria almost dared not to look. Had a warrior made it in time? Peeking up with her eyes, she gasped at the sight that presented itself to her.

For in front of her was none other than Naruto, blade raised in one hand blocking the deadly paw of Rigaldo. His eyes were unseen as a shadow cast itself over them.

Faster than sight, a leg flew up and buried itself in the stomach of the lion king, shoving the larger being away.

Rigaldo was baffled. No one ever hit him that hard or moved that fast, most of all not a human. The man in front of him emitted no yoki at all, and yet he had blocked his strike and moved faster than he could, intercepting him before he could finish the last commander.

Growling, he spoke, his voice deep and gruff, "**Who are you that stands up to me?**"

Naruto didn't move or speak for a long moment. Then, slowly he raised glowing amethyst eyes to the Awakened, rage visible within the depths of the violent orbs. The air seemed to shiver for a moment as something started to flicker along the surface of the man's skin like wisps of fire.

Miria was gobsmacked and in awe. "Naruto..."

Narutos head turned slightly at her words. "Step back Miria." He said, voice soft.

Nodding her head, she slowly stepped backwards a few meters.

"**I will not repeat myself again. Who. Are. You.**" Rigaldo growled out angry at being ignored.

Narutos eyes turned back to regard him.

A small gasp went through some as they began to sense yoki swirling within the man.

The purple light, now identifiable as the mans yoki, grew more prominent as each second went by. Finally Naruto spoke.

"_Your death._"

Hell broke loose.

**DONE!**

**Damn this took me awhile...don't look at me like that.**

**My main reason I took so long was due to an important surgery I had to go through. Long story short I lost my left arm.**

**Not fun...**

**Do you have any idea how hard it is to get a job with only ne arm?**

**Not fun...**

**Anyways, the next chapter will be more on Narutos past and the fight between hhim and Rigaldo. I wonder how it will end?**

**Well I know but you don't and that makes me happy.**

**Also I got my first flamer awhile ago. I would mention names cause I don't believe in making stupid people into martyrs.**

**If anyone does not wish to read my stories, get the fuck off this story and find something else. I made this for the enjoyment and learning experience of others, NOT so jerkwad bastards could spit all over it like its garbage. I appreciate if people give me gentle criticism. That's what I'm here for. To make my writing better and entertain you all. So please, if you have a comment that is flaming, please direct it to the nearest brick wall. It give more of a fuck then I do.**

**Rant done.**

**Review.**


	6. A fight of Pride

**Disclaimer: I do not own Claymore or Naruto... Fuck you for reminding me...**

**Begin!**

_Only a man can kill a monster, anything less is an insult._

Miria had pondered those words in the past before. Was it a reference to the work of the warriors? Or did it have a deeper meaning. Or even more possible, was it just a philosophical drabble from a long dead scholar.

But as she looked on to the man in front of her, she realized something. There were some things in this world that man simply wasn't ready for. They had no weapon that could stop them, no army that would match them. These infinitely powerful creatures that were roaming this earth. Humankind simply did not have the means to fight them. They could not be stopped. They could not be slowed.

This matchless fear of these beings even extended to those of their own race. That there were monsters even among monsters was a terrifying thought. But watching Naruto, she was unsure. He had been nothing but kind to her, even going as far as protecting her from Rigaldo just now.

What was Naruto?

With Naruto.

Cold amethyst eyes stared forth from beneath golden locks as Naruto stopped a few meters away from a cautious and curious Rigaldo. Murmurs and talk swirled behind him as his yoki rose to the surface, extinguishing the suppressant pills affects.

"Is that another one?"

"A new enemy?"

"Another single digit Awakened? Where are these coming from!?"

"Why did he protect Miria?"

Naruto internally cringed at the last question. That one would be harder to explain. But firstly he needed to deal with Rigaldo before he hurt anyone else. Looking at the angry Rigaldo he readied himself for the fight to come. This was a dangerous manoeuvre by any means. He was endangering a lot of people by doing this, but it needed to be done.

Rigaldo finally spoke up after a length of silence. "**My death you say? That's a tall order, boy.**" he said, putting slight emphasis on the word boy. Naruto internally sneered at the older beings arrogance.

Yoki began to leak off of Naruto in smaller waves of power as he placed his sword in front of himself, tip aimed at Rigaldo. The bipedal lion raised a brow. It was heavily uncommon for a yoma to use a blade, Isley being one of the few that did.

"**A blade? You still cling to your past as a warrior? How foolish of you. Your no longer a hybrid anymore boy, accept it. Monsters are as they are.**" The lions monologue solidified thefact that this man wasn't human for any that doubted it.

Naruto continued his cold stare as he watched the Lion kings movements. Rigaldo noticed this and smirked. This Awakened, whoever he was, was skilled, that much was obvious. The yoki he was giving out was that of a single digit Awakeneds, but nowhere near his own. With that knowledge, Rigaldo's confidence stayed high that he would have no problems.

"I'm not going to kill you for attacking these warriors..." Naruto began, voice low.

"**Oh?**" Rigaldo voiced amused, "**and what will be the reason of my 'death'?**"

"...I'm going to kill you" Naruto voiced, ", because you endangered what I consider mine."

Rigaldo's eyes narrowed as he heard that. Disputes of property amongst yoma were highly dangerous. They fought fiercely for the few things that they laid claim too. It was one of the few ways to actively provoke a yoma. But what could he have...

His eye's flickered to the spiky haired warrior, that was ushering other warriors into nearby buildings for safety, stealing glances to the two of them every now and then.

_Flashback_

_He was moving fast. No normal warrior could possibly bock him at these speeds, especially one as unprepared looking as the one in front of him. Terror shone in her eyes as he drew closer. Rigaldo watched as she shut them quickly. He raised his paw, prepared to make it a quick death, one of his few small mercy's._

_Just as his claw was about to cleave the woman's head off, a blur flashed past his vision and placed itself in between the two of them. Figuring it was a yoki infused warrior he moved to bat the blur away._

_**Clang!**_

_He was surprised to see a man had blocked him, dead cold fury bright in his eye's. The woman's eyes opened and recognition sparked in them._

_Flashback ends_

'I see... So that's what it is.' Rigaldo thought to himself. Knee's bending, the old yoma prepared for battle, extending his claws slightly for those precious extra inches in battle.

Naruto's eyes never left the older Awakened. He didn't seem to recognize him which made it somewhat easier on him. Although his eyes narrowed when Rigaldo glanced over at Miria, a flicker of understanding passing though those silver lanterns. Settling into his old stance, he began dredging up memories long unused. 'This is going to be a pain.'

Both sides were still for a long moment, watching the other with calculating eyes. Silence reigned as they scrutinized each other for any signs of assault. Wind howled through the town. Snow fell quickly, blanketing the area. Off to the side, a icicle cracked and fell from its perch on the side of a house. It shatter on the stone door step.

In a blur of motion both Awakeneds were at each others throats, echoing clashes from the blows the pushed on one another. Naruto's sword danced through the air with superhuman speed and force, making it little more then a blur of quicksilver in the air. Rigaldo wasted no effort in striking back with yoki enforced hands and claws, hardening the skin so as not to lose a hand.

Leaping backwards away from the blonde haired swordsman, he launched his sharp nails at him with rapid speeds. Naruto twisted quickly to the side, dodging the deadly claws, but was surprised when they curved to follow him. With a quick twist of the blade, he managed to sever the sharp nails before they impaled him. Rigaldo retracted the claws as they regenerated quickly to their usual sharpness, before blurring back at Naruto, managing to land a devastating kick that sent the blonde Awakened soaring into a nearby building.

With the others

Miria's breath caught in her throat when she saw Rigaldo's kick land, eyes widening when she saw Naruto plow into the side of a shop that lined the side streets. Naruto had never taken a blow, ever. He always seemed so dominate and in control of every situation that it seemed impossible for his to be hurt. Even in his human form, he was a force to be reckoned with, easily outpacing her. To see him take a hit was a harsh blow of reality. No one was invulnerable. She caught some of the conversations around her.

"Did you see that?"

"No...too fast..."

"Think they'll take one another out?"

"Are you kidding? The lion guy just launched him through a building! Hard to get up from that."

"These are Awakeneds..."

'Yes," Miria thought, 'These **are** Awakeneds.'

Watching the smoke of the building, looking for any sign of movement, her heart leaped when she saw some rubble moving. She forced herself to stay calm though. It wouldn't do for her soldiers to see her panicking.

With Naruto.

Naruto walked out of the rubble of the building looking no worse for wear, other then scuffed up clothing. His expression looked slightly pissed. Probably from the building kick.

"Ouch." He muttered under his breath, dusting rubble from his shoulders. Looking up, frown planted on his face he spoke again. "Lets try that again now."

Charging forward at speeds that left him as a hazy blur to the untrained eye, his lead with a powerful thrust. Rigaldo was quick to dodge impalement with a quick sidestep. Stopping his attack on a dime, Naruto switched his blade like a bat, swinging at the older awakened with brute strength.

With reflexes honed from years of fighting, Rigaldo's arms shot up to a cross block, skidding back from the force of the blow. Lowering his arms he prepared as the smaller of the two drew his blade back into his stance and sprung towards him with a flurry of rapid slashes. Rigaldo was strained to dodge the many lethal blows, blocking when he had too. Finally, he was able to push the swordsman away from himself and catch his breath.

Naruto turned and sprung at Rigaldo, planning to show no quarter to the older Awakened. Swinging down rapidly, he was surprised when the blow was caught and stopped dead. However Naruto would not be denied and applied more pressure, slowly overpowering the older yoma. Seeing he was out muscled the lion king redirected the blow off to the side, narrowly missing losing his arm. Kicking out quickly, he lashed out at Narutos head, aiming to take it off. Ducking, Naruto reached up and pushed Rigaldo's foot higher, knocking him off balance. Rigaldo was quick to roll out of the way of the follow-up slash aiming to cleave him in two. Leaping to his feet he jumped back, putting some space between them.

Rigaldo's eyes narrowed in confusion. He was familiar with these fast works of blade work. Seen it before. But where? When? It had to have been eons ago.

"You just going to stand there ad stare at me or are you going to fight?"

Glancing slowly at the blonde haired awakened, Rigaldo observed him carefully. **"Fighting is one thing. However I recognize this style of fighting. I just cant put my finger on where."**

Whilst he was calm on the outside, Naruto cursed himself on the inside. There was very little chance that Rigaldo wouldn't recognize him now. Guess it was time to take the kid gloves off.

Standing straight, he spoke out loud. "Can we skip the warm up? Im tired of playing around fight me seriously, kitten."

The barb seemed to strike home as Rigaldo's eyes narrowed in anger.

"**Very well. If you wish to forfeit your life so much." **Rigaldo snarled out. Taking a step forward, both fighters blurred out of motion, vanishing from the onlookers sight. Even the trained eye of Miria had a difficult time keeping up with such raw speed. Shock waves of force echoed around as the two struggled fiercely, willing themselves to make that first blow. Sparks flew as the blade of the blonde struck the tough, steel-like skin of the lion. Snow whirled around, kicked into a frenzy from the motion of the fighters.

Whilst Rigaldo had the clear advantage in size, Naruto quickly made up for it with his raw speed and strength, easily pushing off the heavy blows of the tall awakened and countering with rapid slashes. Heavy blows rained like hail on the tall bipedal monster, driving him across the snow covered landscape in defence. Ducking under a slash that would have taken his head off, Rigaldo was too slow to dodge the kick that sent him flying in the air into the snow, kicking up a blast of the white powder. Charging out of the plume with a roar of outrage, he tackled Naruto, using his taller body to lift the smaller man off the ground and ramming him into a the shop across the street.

The warriors around were baffled as they watched the two disappear into the rubble that was the doorway to the small shop. The sounds of crashing and roars of fury rang out in the storming weather. Cracks appeared on the outside of the small building before a dark blur was launched out of the front, collapsing the building and kicking up dust and snow blinding everyone.

Rigaldo was quick to pick himself up, blood streaming down his furry face from a gash above his eye. He growled in agitation at his wounds, focusing yoki in the hopes that they would heal before the fighting resumed.

Silver eyes peered at the swirling dust, ' Theres no way hes dead. He's far too good a fighter for that. His form is perfect, using his own body in conjunction to his weapon.' Flinching lightly the awakened rubbed his cracked jaw.

'And one hell of a right hook...'

"Is that all, cub?"

Quickly panning his eyes to the dust cloud, easily picking out the dark silhouette of his enemy. He was then forced to dodge to the right as he scarcely avoided the massive blade flying for his throat, like some kind of massive spear. He only realized his mistake after he moved.

Eyes glowing violet form the yoki enhancing his system, Naruto appeared in front of the off-balance yoma, dust trailing behind him like a cloak. Fist cocked back, Rigaldo could only raise an arm to block as the smaller beings fist crashed into his defence with all the strength of a runaway train. Rigaldo felt his arm bend and break, unable to absorb all of the damage but luckily saving his ribs and internal organs.

Grimacing at his now useless arm, Rigaldo looked up to meet those cold eyes. Those cold, dark chips of purple cyrstal. Those eyes that promised pain, promised defeat.

Promised death.

There was no walking away from this one. This was a deathmatch of pride between monsters now.

On one hand, the pride of Rigaldo, an awakened number 2 that had fought the silver king of the north and survived. The man that was the top general in Isley's awakened army.

On the other, the pride of a man protecting his precious possessions. The man that had beaten him down and fought him to a standstill. The man who seemed so familiar, but clung to his memory like a burr.

Naruto straightened with a sigh. "I sincerely expected more from you, old one. You've gotten weaker, fallen out of your prime. I would have been more had pressed if this was a thousand years ago."

Now **that** tid bit of info caught Rigaldo's ears. Very few that knew or fought him a thousand or so years ago were dead, save a select few. The number that could still claim to have beaten him was lower still. Isley was one, Riful another, although she had just awakened around that time. A few select warriors at the time. And then there was...

"**Well that explains everything then.**" Rigaldo murmurer under his breathe. Naruto's sharp ears caught the words and he frowned a bit. 'well that cats outta the bag.' "Figure something out, old one? Or have you just finally lost it after all these years?"

~ With Miria ~

Miria's eyes widened at that sentence. 'Was he found out?'

Glancing to the surrounding warriors, she saw that most of the uninjured had been cleared into the back of the building they had sheltered in. Counting her numbers she cursed silently at the few losses they had taken. Something then caught her eye. A flash of silver gleaned beneath one of the ruined buildings, just barely seen through the light snowfall.

Turning to two of the the unharmed lower ranks she spoke up.

"You two, under the building on the west side. I can see a body. I want it retrieved immediately, the least we can do is keep the dead together." she barked out. The younger two nodded quickly before launching quickly over to the ruins, narrowly avoiding being caught in the crossfire of the two awakened beings hashing it out in the ruined courtyard.

Quickly reaching the building the offensive of the two turned to guard the other as she dug through the wreckage. Piling stone and masonry out of the way, the second quickly uncovered the body of the warrior. Eyes flew open as she realized who it was.

"Hey!" she yelled, catching her companions attention. Her eyes also widened at the sight. Locking eyes with the other warrior, she sheathed her sword and helped hoist the body on her back. Securing it in place, she turned to tell her friend to watch her back when she felt a slight warm feeling on her cheek.

Twisting slightly with wide eyes she mumbled to herself.

"Shes alive..."

~ With the fighters~

Blows rang out like the gongs of war, crashing together with the single purpose of wiping the other out. Rigaldo had been forced to stop using his arms to block, numerous small cuts lay as witnesses to the cutting power of his opponents blade. Sending yoki to his hands helped stop most of the strikes, however it was a painful and did nothing to stem the force of them.

Leaping backwards, Rigaldo shot his claws like projectiles. Each wizzed through the air as they seeked out their target.

Naruto deftly spun his blade, skillfully deflecting the incoming onslaught. Seeing this Rigaldo kept up his firing, hoping to nick the blonde awakened somewhere vital. Wave after deadly wave soared at the blonde.

Getting annoyed with the blocking, Naruto began dodging to the left, letting the claws fly harmlessly into the snow and surrounding buildings. Rigaldo tracked the speedy swordsman across the snow roaring with each miss. Naruto blurred out of view and appeared a distance behind Rigaldo, a smirk on his face.

"That all you got, kitten? I expected better from you then this." he taunted, goading the older being on. Rigaldo growled, raising his claws to take aim as Naruto continued. "I guess the big bad lion king was just a big pussycat in the end."

Oddly, Rigaldo smirked, pumping extreme amounts of yoki into the claw bullets, increasing the damage and piercing power of them.

Growling out his challenge Rigaldo said, "**You can dodge these of course...**" A low boom quaked as the five claws launched, rocketing towards the chest of the powerful blonde. The claws split the air as they ripping snow from the ground at their speed.

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he tracked the deadly bullets racing at him. It was within his abilities to dodge, faster things had been launched at him by stronger people. As the missiles drew close he tilted his body to the right, letting the claws glide by. Eyes tracking them, they widened when he saw the true target.

"**...But the girl dies.**"

Miria's eyes slowly widened as the world seemed to slow down. The deadly claws glowed slightly purple as the yoki in them flowed out, increasing their deadliness. Her blade, leaning on the wall just out of reach was of no help to her. The surrounding warriors were all to slow to even register the attack, let alone block it. Fear rushed through her as she realized there was no way to block or dodge the attack that hurtled towards her head. Her life flashed and muscles tightened in automatic response, heart rate sped up, pupils dilated to small points, breathing increased and adrenaline output increased.

And then Naruto was there.

Back towards Rigaldo's attack, arms spread, he had abandoned his blade in his haste for extra speed. His eyes in the shadow of his hair as he braced himself.

The claws struck.

Naruto buckled under the raw explosive force of the projectiles, each digging into his back with solid thumps. Blood fell from his mouth with each thump as the attack tore into him. He took a half step forward.

Panting lightly, eyes still shadowed, he spit blood into the snow. Mirias wide eyes took in his form with a shaky look. Concern throbbed through her chest as his eyes began to raise. Her mouth moved to form words before freezing in her tracks.

Slitted deep purple eyes stared back at her, glints of gold floated in their depths. Rage, concern, and sorrow swirled in his eyes as he took in her fearful form at his feral looks. Turning quickly to hide his eyes, he looked toward Rigaldo. Miria gasped lightly at the bloody mess that was his back. His voice whispered out, "Are you ok Miria?"

Hearing her mutter out an affirmative, he looked into Rigaldo's eyes. The beast king looked pensive as he stared at the younger awakened, curiosity shining in his eyes.

"What are you staring at kitten? See a ghost?" Naruto spat. Rigaldo's gaze didn't change as he lifted his hand and pointed a single finger at a stone building aways a bit. Charging yoki into it he fired the claw at the building. Everyone watched with widening eyes as the bullet smash through the stone, bringing the wall down. Rigaldo's expression still didn't change. Naruto's eyes remained stoney.

"**You took 5 of those. There is no possible way that you escaped without complete harm, while still in human form.**" Rigaldo drawled out, curiosity seeping into his voice. "**What I'm truly wondering is more simple however. Why would you, a famous murderer of the organizaton, the bloodrunner and former leader of the Nine, protect his enemy?**"

Waves of muttering swept through the gathered warriors. Bloodrunner? The title bloodrunner was uncommon and no current known warrior had it. However the Nine were legends among the organization. Powerful old warriors, each single digit soldiers more powerful then even the current generation. And this man was the former leader? But if that was true then...

"Oh my gods..." muttered a younger warrior.

"An Abyssal."

Naruto's eyes were piercing orbs as he glared at Rigaldo. Steady eyes met his gaze, unwavering, even in the face of his intimidating eyes.

Standing completely straight at his full height, Naruto steadied his eyes on Rigaldo. Finally speaking, he said, "I believe it is time i stopped holding back. I've wasted enough time on you, former second." his cold hard voice sounded out.

Rigaldo's eyes widened considerably when a pillar of yoki roared off the mans frame. Muscles rippled and tensed, giving them a stronger, sturdier look. His hair, untamed to begin with, became more unruly. Eyes of violent violet and gold stared through him, the slit pupil seemingly piercing through him. Snow blasted away from him in a miniature hurricane as the purple and black energy poured from hes very pores. Raw unadulterated fear wafted from the Bipedal lion as he stepped back away from the monster among monsters.

And suddenly he was infront of him

"**Despair**.**.**.**.**"

Rigaldo's body, seized up and tensed, ready for pain, was not ready for the hand that rested on his chest rather lightly. Nor was he ready for the rapid feeling of weakness that spread through his body. And then faster then he could even react, he was flying into a building, carving apart the walls.

The warriors, previously suffocated by the overwhelming yoki, looked up to find the blonde enigma standing alone in the centre of the courtyard. Dust, snow and rubble fell from a building in front of his line of sight, a clear path in which his opponent had travelled.

Silence rang throughout the clearing, disbelief at the monster in front of them had launched a famous and powerful yoma away like he was a toy. Muttering about what could possibly be a new enemy, they watched with bated breath as the dust settled.

"This is insane!" Helen muttered to herself. "I can't even keep up with their speeds."

"Don't feel too bad about it Helen. This fight is out of any of the gathered warriors levels. This is a fight between a former first and second. Both are titans of their trade. I don't think anyone besides Miria can track them." Deneve said looking towards the captain of the hunt. She was peering closely at the fight, eyes trying to catch every move.

Turning to Deneve, Miria said, "Even I'm having trouble. Simply because im fast doesnt mean i can keep pace with beings this powerful. Those that have more powerful yoki and physical strength easily could outpace me without my Phantom last attack for example was almost untraceable by even my eyes."

Eyes widening slightly at that, the others turned back, wondering just how fast those two were actually moving. Catching movement within the rubble of the building, the watching warriors saw an interestingly small shadow. Out of the dust grabbed a... human hand?

What?

Pulling himself out of the building was Rigaldo. However it wasn't the Rigaldo the gathered were used to.

Gone was the monstrous grey lion that had ravaged the captains of the gathered warriors. In his place was a very human Rigaldo, blood pouring down multiple parts of his unclad body. Rage and confusion flashed in his eyes as he dragged his body out of the rubble.

Grim, dark amusement shone in Narutos eyes as he witnessed the confusion and pain of the older being, muscles convulsing slightly due to the underlying yoki pulsing through him.

Rigaldos mind was racing. 'What the hell was that?! There is no way a blow that light would knock me out of awakened form. There has to be something else. But what...'

"You look confused Cub." Naruto mocked, eyes dancing with hidden light. "Shall I elaborate on your situation?" Rigaldos killing intent filled glare was more then enough to answer his question.

Smirking Naruto began.

"You see, every awakened has an ability that is a magnification of the one that they possessed in their hybrid years. This ability can be something as simple as strength and healing, or as complex as hyper-extended limbs. Mine, however, is not body based. It's a little more special then that." Raising his hand palm first towards Rigaldo, Naruto kept speaking, "I call it 'total yoki subjection'. I'm quite proud of it to be very honest. With a single touch, I can completely control your entire yoki system for that moment." Smirking even wider at the gasps around and the look of shock from the silver eyed man, he continued, "It's particularly useful against warriors, as i can send them to awakening and kill them while they are changing, or shut their yoki down completely leaving them weak as a child."

Helens eyes shot up as she whipped around and looked at Miria.

"Wait a minute, that's what he did to Deneve back then!" she whispered intensely

Miria nodded in stunned silence. Ideas raced through her head, the limitless possibilities of such an attack was endless! Why with an attack like that he could-!

"CAPTAIN!"

Miria was forcefully pulled from her thoughts as she twisted to view the two warriors she sent to collect to body of another. Her eyebrow raised at the smirk of victory on the offensives face and the look of concern on the defensives. Over her shoulder was the body of Flora, former 8. So why...

Her eyes widened in disbelief as the offensive nodded at the unasked question, smirk spliting her face almost in two.

"Shes alive."

Rigaldos haunting silver orbs narrowed at the explanation. "I would imagine however that such an ability has quite a few weaknesses."

Tilting his head in acceptance, Naruto said, "This is true. There are a few key problems with this move. Firstly, I must be in physical contact with my opponent or it will not work. Secondly, i must have more yoki then the being i am trying to subject. If my yoki is lower or I've expended more yoki then they still have, it will not work. Beings of close to or the same yoki have a resistance to the attack but are still affected to a lesser degree. But for someone like you, with yoki so much lower then me, its a simple matter."

Rigaldo growled in anger, body convulsing as he began shifting to his awakened form.

"There's no point."

Eyes wide in shock, he watched as the Naruto in front of him faded like a mirage. A strong hand clamped down on his half changed shoulder. Strength was sapped from him like a leech on blood. He fell down to one knee, twisting his head to glare at the one who had him bested. His hand shot up, grabbing the pair of pants that were thrown at him, slapping against his face. Looking up in confusion, he was caught off guard when he saw the blonde walking away from him.

"And where do you think you are going?! Finish me! Or do you lack the guts?" he roared in fury. He would not be humiliated like this. Defeated like a child then let go after a whipping? But the blonde just kept walking over to a patch of snow. Reaching down to grasp whatever it was, he twisted and sent it spinning towards the downed awakened, slamming into the ground at the silver beasts feet. Looking at it he saw it was a blade, probably from one of the downed warriors.

"And what do you want me to do with this lump of metal." he snarled out.

"Pick it up." Naruto drawled out.

"What?"

"Did I Stutter? I said pick it up."

Putting on the pants given to him, Rigaldo grudgingly reached up and grasped the blade, the familiar grip and weight bring back old memories. Raising it up in an old stance, Rigaldo gave it a test swing, feeling the weight of the blade cut through the air. Looking back to the younger yoma, Rigaldos eyes narrowed at then calm look on his face. "What is your scheme, boy? Do you plan to demean me further by making a fool of me?"

Shaking his head, Naruto spoke up. "If I'm going to kill you, I'm going to kill you like a man, not a dog. So come at me, elder, and we shall put an end to this."

Raising his blade, both fighters faced one another, ready for the final blows to ring out. Yoki course through their systems, boosting the strength they could wield against the other. Waiting for the perfect moment.

As if by unspoken signal, they both rushed forward, blurring with the snow. Narutos underhand swing met with Rigaldos powerful two hand overhand swing. Snow kicked up from the force, hiding the two from view of the onlookers.

Eyes panned across the scene from the warriors, searching for the conclusion. None more so then Miria, her eyes flickering and staring into the snow, as if willing it to fall.

Slowly the snow settled, revealing the two monsters facing away from one another, blades still in position of their swing.

*Drip*

Blood fell to the snow, staining it purple.

*Drip drip*

A slow smile spread across Rigaldos face. A truly happy smile. Narutos face was covered in the shadow of his hair.

*drip drip drip*

"Its over."

Blood sprayed from Rigaldos back, extending through his front. A mortal wound by anyones standards. The blade fell from his hand and landed softly in the snow. Tipping forward, Rigaldo followed afterwords, smile still stuck on his face. He thudded softly on the snow covered ground, blooded pooling around him as he passed from the land of the living.

"A good death."

**Done.**

**Shorter then usual but there is a reason that.**

**Firstly id like to apologize to all those that waited so long for this chapter. There are some very good (or bad depending) reasons for the wait. **

**I am not the original CM1. Im his brother. No nothing has happened to him besides what you all know. He simply has no desire to continue writing storys, and has focused on school and his future. I however am a messed up person and have decided i would take over this stuff. Sooooo the wait was me catching up on the recent animes and getting my shit together for this. I too am in college and cant devote all my time to this, however i hope to do my best. I ask that i dont get 4000 pms about when the next chapter is coming out. It will vary from slow to very fast depending on my mood and freetime. I hope i can live up to all of your standards.**

**Until the next time.**

**CM1 (2)**


End file.
